The Royal Maid
by Sarasachi
Summary: Seperti apa rasanya menjadi pelayan 5 Pangeran Tampan? Pasti menyenangkan Setidaknya itu yang orang pikirkan, bagi Kuroko Tetsuna itu seperti neraka. 5 Pangeran ini sangat menjengkelkan, dan menyebalkan, tapi juga membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kisedai x Fem!Kuroko Warning: AU, Fem!Kuroko, Typo, Inspired by Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine
1. Chapter 1

**The Royal Maid**

 **Kuroko no Basket**

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pairing: GoM x Fem!Kuroko**

 **Warning: AU, Inspired by anime Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine**

 **Original Fanfiction by Sarasachi**

* * *

Siapa sangka Kerajaan Versailus yang makmur, damai, aman, dan dikenal karena kehebatan pemimpin mereka, menyimpan konflik besar yang dapat menghancurkan seluruh Negara.

Dikenal dengan kepiawaiannya, kebijaksanaannya, serta ketangguhannya dalam berperang, Raja ke-50 Taiga dikaruniai 5 putra kembar terdiri dari Pangeran Pertama, Akashi. Pangeran Kedua, Midorima. Pangeran Ketiga Aomine. Pangeran Keempat, Murasakibara. Dan yang terakhir Pangeran Kelima, Kise.

Seharusnya mereka dapat bekerja sama mengatasi masalah kerajaan, tapi karena kurangnya rasa persaudaraan mereka justru terpecah dalam persaingan. Apalagi setelah Raja mengumumkan akan memberikan tahta secara adil lewat persaingan.

Walau sebelumnya beliau telah memutuskan untuk memberi tahtanya pada Pangeran Akashi, namun pemberontakan secara brutal terjadi oleh pihak Pangeran kedua hingga kelima.

Hal ini sudah cukup membuat Raja pusing tujuh keliling, untung saja masyarakat tidak ada yang tahu.

Untuk itu Raja memerintahkan seorang gadis muda untuk mengatur para Pangeran. Seorang gadis yang masih begitu suci, polos, dan tak tahu bagaimana menangani lelaki harus menuruti keinginan Raja. Ia melepaskan masa mudanya, dari desa pergi ke istana.

Siang hari di kota dengan desa memang sangat berbeda. Cuacanya sangat panas sampai membuat gadis yang berada di kereta kuda terasa terbakar.

"Apa kota itu neraka?" batinnya, ia menghapus keringatnya lembut.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap kusir yang membukakan pintu tepat di depan gerbang istana. Tak ada ekspresi kagum, atau terkesima di wajahnya, ia hanya terdiam dengan datar.

Pelayan pribadi Raja datang untuk menjemput gadis dengan rambut panjang baby blue, dan sepasang mata sapphirenya yang indah.

Ia tersenyum ramah supaya dapat membuat gadis itu nyaman. Pelayan yang diketahui bernama Himuro menjelaskan tentang sistem di Kerajaan. Ia juga banyak bercerita tentang keseharian Pangeran, dan kesibukan Raja.

"Silahkan, Raja sudah menunggu kedatangan anda." Kata Himuro menundukkan kepalanya, ia membuka pintu ruang kerja Raja yang sangat besar.

Di sana ada seorang pria dengan mata tajamnya duduk tenang. Di atas meja terdapat beberapa tumpukan kertas, ada pena, dan tempat tinta yang kelihatan sangat indah.

Dekorasi ruang kerjanya juga sangat elegan, lukisan Raja, dan Ratu terpampang besar di dinding. Tak salah, yang ada di hadapan gadis itu adalah Taiga, Raja ke-50 Kerajaan Versailus.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Yang Mulia. Saya Kuroko Tetsuna, Putri dari Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Kuroko Satsuki." Ucap gadis bernama Tetsuna sambil memberi hormat di hadapan Raja.

"Oh jadi kau benar-benar putrinya Kuroko ya, senang bertemu denganmu. Bangunlah, terima kasih telah memenuhi panggilanku." Balas Taiga dengan nada santainya, sesuai perintah, Tetsuna bangkit dan mendengarkan cerita lama.

Taiga sedikit mengenang masa lalunya dengan Tetsuya, ayah Tetsuna. Bahkan terkadang sang Raja terkekeh geli melihat betapa miripnya Tetsuna, dengan Tetsuya.

"Begini, aku berpikir bahwa aku telah salah mendidik kelima putraku." Nada Taiga sedikit melemah, raut wajahnya pun terlihat layu.

"Putraku kehilangan ibundanya saat berumur 10 tahun. Waktu itu perang tengah terjadi di bagian utara, aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Rakyatku lebih penting, itulah yang kupikirkan. Makanya aku tinggalkan kelima putraku, dan pergi ke utara."

Taiga mulai menjelaskan kondisinya, ia bahkan menceritakan alasan Kelima Pangeran sangat membencinya, dan tak mau patuh padanya.

"Aku pikir ini salahku, aku justru membuat Kerajaan ini kacau. Aku ayah, dan juga raja yang buruk." Tuturnya sedikit menyesal.

Tetsuna bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia meyakinkan Taiga supaya menyerahkan masalah itu padanya.

"Urusan Pangeran biar saya yang tangani. Yang Mulia cukup fokus saja pada rakyat. Dan juga, ayah saya bilang Yang Mulia bukan orang yang jahat. Karenanya saya mengambil pekerjaan ini."

Tetsuna tersenyum lembut, melihat senyuman gadis manis di hadapannya cukup membuat Raja ceria. Ia mempercayakan tugas kerukunan Kelima Pangeran padanya.

Lagi-lagi Himuro yang mengantarkan Tetsuna, ia tak memperkenalkannya pada Kelima Pangeran. Hal itu sangat mustahil, ayah mereka bahkan harus menajamkan pandangannya bila memang harus berkumpul di depan rakyat.

"Ini kamar anda Tetsuna-sama. Mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya." Kata Himuro membukakan pintu kamar Tetsuna.

"Terima kasih Himuro-san, anda tak perlu begitu formal pada pelayan sepertiku. Mohon bimbingannya." Balas Tetsuna menundukkan badannya sopan.

Dia tak perlu diajari banyak materi, atau banyak peraturan, Tetsuna mengerti dasar-dasar menjadi seoranh pelayan. Tapi mungkin ini akan berat, karena ia akan melayani 5 Pangeran sekaligus. Hari itu juga Tetsuna bersiap, ia mengenakan pakaian pelayannya, dan keluar kamar.

Dengan langkahnya ia berjalan menuju dapur istana, di sana semua orang terkejut dengan kedatangan Tetsuna.

Gadis itu menundukkan badannya sopan, tapi tak ada senyum, atau ekspresi lain di wajahnya. Semua orang menyambut hangat kehadirannya, para pelayan terlebih dulu diberitahu oleh Himuro, jadi mereka sudah mengerti.

"Apa semua Pangeran tidak pernah makan di ruang makan?" tanya Tetsuna, ia mengeluarkan buku kecil, dan penanya.

"Tidak, kalau pun mereka berkumpul pasti akan ada kekacauan." Balas seorang pelayan yang sudah lama tinggal di istana.

"Apa masing-masing pelayan pribadi Pangeran pergi?" tanya Tetsuna kembali, ia mencatat hal-hal yang bisa menambah informasi penting.

"Un, kami bergantian mengantar makanam untuknya. Terkadang sifat mereka juga tidak bisa ditoleransi. Kami keberatan bila harus menjadi pelayan pribadinya." Keluh pelayan lain.

"Terkadang permintaan mereka tidak masuk akal. Untung saja Raja sangat baik, ia mengerti situasi kami." Tetsuna menutup bukunya, ia bersiap untuk menemui para Pangeran. Dia mulai mendorong troli silver berisi makanan semua Pangeran.

"Ah, Tetsuna-san." Panggil kepala pelayan, Tetsuma berhenti, dan menoleh.

"Jangan menemui Pangeran Akashi." Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar, ia terlihat ketakutan.

Tetsuna menganggukkan kepalanya, ia pergi begitu saja. Hanya bermodal denah, dan catatan ia menyusuri lorong istana yang besar, dan sepi.

Yang pertama ia temui adalah Pangeran Kelima, Kise. Dari rumornya dia seorang playboy yang selalu membawa wanita berbeda dari kota ke kamarnya.

Walau sifatnya ramah, tapi dia menyebalkan karena seenaknya, dan begitu mengganggu karena haus perhatian.

"Permisi." Ucap Tetsuna lembut, namun tegas. Ia mengetuk pintunya cukup keras, supaya Kise bisa mendengarnya.

"Pangeran, saya datang untuk membawakan anda makanan." Tetsuna meninggikan nadanya, ia masih tak mendapat jawaban.

Tak berapa lama Tetsuna teringat kalau Pangeran Bungsu senang sekali berpergian. Ia selalu menghilang di siang hari. Dan harusnya dia tahu waktu serta etika, kembali sebelum orang lain mencarinya. Namun sayang, dia harus pulang ketika pelayan mencarinya sampai kualahan.

"Tidak ada ya?" batin Tetsuna, ia mulai mendorong trolinya kembali.

"Oi bocah, siapa yang menyuruhmu berkeliaran di istana?" Tetsuna menolehkan tubuhnya, ia melihat seorang pria tinggi, dengan kulit sawo matang, matanya begitu tajam, dan dingin, pakaiannya sedikit acak-acakan.

"Maafkan saya. Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuna, pelayan baru yang bekerja untuk para Pangeran." Kata Tetsuna menundukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Ha? Pelayan baru lagi? Apa pria tua itu masih tidak jera? Dia bodoh? Lelah? Atau memang idiot?" tutur pria itu dengan sebal.

"Anoo, Aomine-sama. Saya mengerti anda begitu tidak menyukai ayah anda, namun tak sopan bila anda harus memanggilnya pria tua, apalagi seoranh idiot." Tetsuna melawan balik dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Apa?! Kau pikir kau siapa?" Pangeran Ketiga, Aomine mendekati Tetsuna dengan wajahnya yang super jengkel.

"Saya Pelayan Kerajaan, Kuroko Tetsuna. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Namun Tetsuna seperti tak peduli, ia menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak suka dengan wanita yang senang mengatur. Apalagi dia itu berdada kecil sepertimu. Walau wanita pun, aku tak segan." Mendengar hartanya diremehkan membuat harga diri Tetsuna terluka.

Namun ia tak menunjukkannya lewat ekspresi, siapapun pasti sudah ketakutan bila melihat wajah Aomine. Tapi Tetsuna berbeda, ia tak peduli, dan sangat jengkel karena Aomine melecehkannya.

"Sepertinya pengajar istana tidak cukup memberimu pelajaran Pangeran?" tanya Tetsuna.

"Kurangajar, darimana orang tua itu mendapat gadis rata sepertimu!?" kali ini pitamnya sudah naik, Tetsuna menyandung kaki Pangeran Ketiga, sampai terjatuh!

Aomine membulatkan matanya, ia tak percaya gadis sekecil Tetsuna bisa menjatuhkannya, dan lagi tanpa ia sadari. Aomine sama sekali tak melihat gerakan Tetsuna tadi.

"Aomine-sama, anda begitu semangat menyambut kehadiran saya. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih, namun mengatakan bahwa dada seorang wanita kecil itu keterlaluan. Nikmati makan siang anda." Ucap Tetsuna meletakkan nampan berisi makanan, dengan segelas air putih di hadapan Aomine.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Tetsuna menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian meninggalkan Aomine seorang diri. Pangeran Ketiga yang dikenal sangat egois, arogan, kasar, dan brutal terduduk diam di koridor istana. Dia hanya terdiam masih tak percaya, saat Tetsuna sudah menghilang barulah ia tersadar, dan berteriak kesal memanggil namanya.

Sedangkan gadis turqoise itu masih mendorong trolinya, kali ini ia mengunjungi Pangeran Keempat, Murasakibara.

"Permisi." Ucapnya mengetuk pintu sama seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini Tetsuna dapat mendengar suara dari dalam. Ia juga telah mendengar seperti apa Pangeran Keempat. Penggemar makanan manis, sangat cinta kue, permen, dan makanan ringan lainnya.

Sayangnya dia seorang pemalas, sangat malas, bahkan untuk berjalan pun dia sangat malas, setiap hari para pelayan harus membuatkan makanan manis untuknya.

"Permisi, saya membawakan makan siang untuk anda Pangeran." Kata Tetsuna sekali lagi, ia sudah mengangkat nampannya, dan bersiap memberikannya pada Murasakibara.

"Masuk~" balas Murasakibara dari dalam, nadanya begitu menyebalkan untuk didengar.

"Permisi." Tetsuna membuka pintunya, ia melihat kamar besar yang dipenuhi oleh makanan sisa, juga bungkus permen berserakan. Kamarnya terlihat manis, tapi saying terlalu banyak sampah menumpuk.

Ia melihat seorang pria yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya sembari memakan keripik kentangnya. Tak disangka-sangka tubuhnya bagus, tingginya bahkan mencapai 2m. belum lagi sekilas Tetsuna bisa melihat dadanya yang berotot.

"Pangeran, saya membawakan anda makan siang." Tetsuna masuk dan mendekati Murasakibara, ia sedikit kesulitan karena banyaknya sampah.

"Ooh sudah datang." Murasakibara terlihat sedikit senang ketika melihat Tetsuna mendekatinya.

"Hmmm? Kenapa bukan cream stew yang kau bawa?" Murasakibara menaikkan nadanya begitu saja.

"Maaf, saya dengar anda sudah terlalu banyak memakan makanan tak sehat. Saya hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuh anda." Balas Tetsuna dengan wajah datar, Murasakibara mengernyitkan jidatnya kesal.

"Memangnya kau siapa berani memerintahku untuk makan ini itu? Dasar bocah!" serunya, benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Tetsuna pun mulai naik darah, ia tak suka disebut bocah.

"Maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya. Perkenalkan nama saya Kuroko Tetsuna, pelayan pribadi para Pangeran. Saya mohon kerja samanya, Murasakibara-sama. Bila anda memang ingin memakan makanan manis, bersihkan kamar anda, dan temui saya di dapur. Terima kasih, saya permisi."

Tetsuna pergi begitu saja, walau Murasakibara terus memanggilnya dengan jengkel, walau ia terus mengejeknya, tapi gadis itu menghiraukannya.

Kembali menjalani tugasnya, ia mendorong trolli untuk segera pergi ke ruangan Pangeran Kedua, Midorima. Kali ini mungkin tidak begitu sulit, ia dengar bahwa Midorima terkadang berbicara mengenai keadaan istana dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan. Tapi sifatnya tsundere, tetap saja merepotkan, walau begitu Tetsuna belum mengeluh sama sekali.

"Permisi." Kali ini pintu langsung terbuka hanya dengan tiga ketukan. Ia disambut oleh Pangeran berkacamata yang menatapnya rendah, dan tajam.

Tetsuna tertegun karena ditatap begitu dengan tiba-tiba, tapi wajahnya masih tak berekspresi. Ia mengambil nampan berisi makanan, dengan segelas air putih.

"Saya datang untuk mengantarkan anda makan siang, Pangeran." Ucap Tetsuna sopan, Midorima menatap Tetsuna dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian berdecih kesal.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu dibuat sebal oleh sifat Pangeran, dia merasa tengah diremehkan lagi karena tubuhnya itu.

"Maaf Pangeran, tapi tidak sopan untuk berdecih di depan seorang wanita." Kata Tetsuna menundukkan kepalanya, ia permisi meninggalkan Midorima begitu saja.

"Siapa dia berani mengajariku? Dasar pelayan baru kampungan." Midorima juga ikutan jengkel dengan sikap Tetsuna.

"Midorima-sama, Aomine-sama, Murasakibara-sama, sudah mendapat makan siangnya. Kini giliran Akashi-sama, dan Kise-sama." Batin Tetsuna, ia melakukan tugasnya dengan cepat, dan cekatan.

Walau terkesan dingin, dan angkuh, tapi sifatnya itu sukses membuat ketiga pangeran sedikit terkesima padanya. Sejujurnya mereka tidak membenci sifat Tetsuna yang begitu, malahan mungkin ketiganya sudah jatuh cinta begitu saja padanya!

Ya, mungkin saja. Soalnya setelah kesan pertama mereka pada pelayan baru, ketiganya tidak jera dan malah semakin penasaran.

"Sialan gadis itu, beraninya dia begitu padaku. Lihat saja nanti!" batin ketiganya.

"Hatchih!" Tetsuna menyentuh hidungnya yang sedikit gatal.

* * *

Haiiii semuanyaaaaa lama tak berjumpa, kali ini saya membawakan fanfic Fem!Kuroko lagi yeay

Karena emang beneran cinta sama kuroko versi wanita (sebenarnya cewe/cowo gak ada bedanya lol)  
cuma yang versi cewe lebih keliatan uhukseksiuhuk rambutnya panjang, dan uhukoppaiuhuk

Eiya btw ini fanfic dibikin setelah kemarin hayati baru nonton kurobas last game loooh, ada yang udah nonton?  
Tadinya mau bikin fanfic tentang Farewell Generation of Miracles, tapi besok lagi aja deh wkwk  
Dan entah kenapa pas liat Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine malah ngebayangin si pangeran ini member miragen ngoehe makanya dijadiin fanfic

Yah intinya semoga terhibur, Terima Kasih~


	2. Chapter 2

Karena sebelumnya Tetsuna diberitahu untuk tidak bertemu dengan Pangeran Pertama, ia pun menurutinya. Ia kembali mendorong trollinya menuju dapur.

"Wah cepat sekali, apa mereka mau menerimanya?" Tanya pelayan lelaki yang sebelumnya meragukan Tetsuna.

"Un. Ah maaf, apa saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tetsuna balik bertanya, pelayan yang ada di sampingnya hanya berdeham mempersilahkan.

"Sejak kapan para Pangeran bersikap begitu? Dan apa alasannya saya tak boleh bertemu dengan Akashi-sama?" pelayan itu tersentak, ia menghentikan pekerjaannya. Kali ini dia menatap Tetsuna dengan ragu, seperti ada banyak rahasia, dan misteri di balik pandangannya.

"Sebenarnya-"

"Oh jadi anda pelayan yang dibicarakan Raja?" belum selesai menjawab, seorang pria dengan pakaian rapi, datang. Para pelayan menunduk memberi hormat, sedangkan gadis yang tak tahu siapa pria itu hanya terdiam.

"Namaku Nijimura Shuuzou, seorang Pengajar Istana." Jelas pria yang menjadi Pengajar Istana dengan tatapan mata yang tegas.

Tetsuna membungkukkan badannya, dan ikut memperkenalkan diri. Memang tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, tapi sorot matanya seakan mengintimidasi pria di depannya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, nama saya Kuroko Tetsuna pelayan pangeran."

Setelah pertemuan itu pria bernama Nijimura mengajak Tetsuna berbincang di ruangannya. Suasana sangat hening, keduanya tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Sampai akhirnya Pengajar Istana tersenyum, ia menatap Tetsuna dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Tidak kusangka Raja sampai mendatangkan pelayan wanita untuk Pangeran." Tetsuna tertegun, Pelayan Wanita terdengar sedikit ambigu untuknya. Tapi melihat minimnya pelayan wanita di istana membuatnya heran. Kalau dipikir semua pelayan yang melayani pangeran hingga saat ini adalah pria, mungkin Tetsuna yang pertama.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang untuk menyerahkan Pangeran padaku, tapi sepertinya itu tidak cukup. Wanita tidak dibutuhkan di sini." Kali ini sorot matanya menajam, nada bicaranya sangat dingin.

"Apa maksud anda?" Tanya Tetsuna yang terlihat tenang, untunglah ia mudah mengontrol emosi, dan ekspresinya. Nijimura menghela nafasnya, kali ini ia menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Tidak mungkin Raja menjadikan orang luar sebagai pelayan para Pangeran dengan mudah. Apalagi dia sangat tahu, dan paham putranya susah diatur." Balasnya, Tetsuna masih menyimak, dan mengumpulkan banyak informasi.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka, dan serahkan para Pangeran padaku. Tapi dia ternyata susah diatur juga." Sorot mata Tetsuna menajam.

"Apa perubahan Pangeran disebabkan oleh anda?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Hmmm mana kutahu~" Jawabnya, terlihat senyum yang menyimpan banyak misteri di baliknya. Namun entah mengapa Tetsuna tak berfikir bahwa Pengajar Istana adalah pria yang jahat. Dia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi tak tercium bau busuk kejahatan di dalamnya.

"Nijimura-sama, saya hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai Pelayan Pribadi. Saya tidak akan mengganggu bagaimana anda mengajari para Pangeran. Hanya saja, bisakah anda lebih tegas?" kali ini ekspresi Nijimura berubah, kedua matanya membulat keheranan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, Tetsuna mulai menjelaskan tentang kesan pertamanya bertemu ketiga pangeran.

Nijimura nampak amat kesal, ia seakan siap memberi hukuman untuk para Pangeran.

"Sepertinya anda kesulitan mengajari mereka tata krama, bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?" tawar Tetsuna, untuk kedua kalinya Nijimura menghela nafas, tapi kali ini lebih berat, dan panjang.

"Aku sangat terbantu bila kau bisa lakukan itu. Sayangnya mereka tidak suka dengan wanita." Tetsuna masih terdiam, ia belum tahu betul apapun tentang Kerajaan atau bahkan Pangeran.

"Apa maksudnya tidak suka dengan wanita?" Tanya Tetsuna mencoba menggali lebih.

"Haaah… Jangan-jangan kau datang kemari tanpa mengetahui apapun?" gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan, saat hendak menjawab lebih detil tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang. Nijimura mempersilahkannya masuk, pelayan itu bilang bahwa jam pelajaran para Pangeran akan dimulai.

Nijimura mengambil jasnya yang ia lepas, kali ini wajahnya nampak gagah, dan benar-benar tak bisa diragukan bahwa dia Pengajar Istana. Gelar, kepandaian, serta karismanya adalah alasan utama ia dikerjakan di Istana. Namun bukan hanya itu, Nijimura adalah satu-satunya Pengajar yang bisa membuat Pangeran bertekuk lutut padanya.

Karena penasaran Tetsuna meminta izin untuk ikut dalam tugas Nijimura. Tentu saja ia tak langsung menerima permintaan Tetsuna, namun karena gadis itu juga menjadi pilihan Raja, maka tak ada salahnya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa jadi asistenku." Kata Nijimura tak ragu.

"Saya seorang pelayan, bagaimanapun juga tugas utama adalah memenuhi kebutuhan para Pangeran. Apapun itu selama bisa membuat Pangeran merasa nyaman, dan aman." Balas Tetsuna, Nijimura hanya menghela nafas. Ia tak menyangka Pelayan kali ini sangat datar, dingin, tapi juga menarik.

.

.

.

Biasanya para Pangeran tidak akur, dan selalu menyendiri, atau menghabiskan waktunya masing-masing. Hebatnya bila Pengajar Istana datang, mereka bisa berkumpul bersama di aula, dan belajar dengan tenang.

Pengajar Istana tak datang setiap hari karena ia juga seorang dosen di sebuah Universitas Negeri yang sangat terkenal.

Setidaknya seminggu 3x Pangeran mendapatkan pelajaran keseluruhan dari Nijimura. Kali ini Tetsuna ikut mendampinginya, saat pintu aula terbuka angin berhembus agak kencang ke arah mereka berdua. Samar-samar Tetsuna melihat lelaki yang sebelumnya ia lihat tadi siang.

Tak berapa lama terlihat jelas bagaimana tampannya para Pangeran yang membelakangi matahari senja. Mereka hanya terlihat sibuk sendiri, tak memedulikan satu sama lain atau lingkungannya.

Tapi saat menghitung ulang, hanya ada ketiga Pangeran, dan satu lagi Pangeran dengan rambut blondenya.

"Ah! Kau!" seru Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara bersamaan. Tetsuna menundukkan kepalanya, ia memberi hormat dengan sopan, dan tentu saja wajah datarnya.

"Selamat sore Pangeran." Sapanya, mereka berteriak bersamaan, dan langsung mengatakan betapa buruknya pelayanan yang Tetsuna berikan.

"Hm? Aominecchi mengenalnya?" Tanya Pangeran dengan rambut blonde, ia adalah Pangeran Kelima, Kise.

"Diam kau Kise. Kerjamu hanya bersenang-senang tidak jelas, itu sebabnya kau tidak tahu apapun." Balas Aomine kesal, Kise yang mendengarnya tentu saja ikut kesal, namun ia terdiam tak membalasnya.

"Midorima-sama, Aomine-sama, Murasakibara-sama, Kise-sama. Tolong perhatikan sikap anda dengan baik di depan orang luar istana." Mendengar nada Nijimura membuat semuanya tertegun, dan diam begitu saja.

"Dia adalah Pelayan Pribadi kalian, ini mungkin sulit diterima mengetahui betapa tidak sukanya anda sekalian pada wanita. Tapi, dia adalah orang yang Raja pilih sendiri, aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama." Jelas Nijimura, Aomine hendak protes, tapi tatapan tajam gurunya membuatnya beku.

"Dimana Akashi-sama?" Tanya Nijimura.

"Entahlah, sudah berapa hari aku tidak melihatnya." Balas Midorima acuh, Nijimura hanya menghela nafas, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan pelajarannya hanya dengan keempat Pangeran.  
Tetsuna sempat terheran, dan menerka-nerka apa yang tengah dilakukan Pangeran Pertama. Informasi yang dia dapatkan tentang para Pangeran masih sedikit, bila tak melihatnya langsung tentu membuat Tetsuna kesulitan.

Sepanjang pelajaran para Pangeran mengikutinya dengan baik, mereka bisa bekerja sama, berkomunikasi, bahkan Tetsuna bisa menikmati waktu yang ada di aula sampai matahari terbenam.

Namun, masih saja terasa ada dinding besar yang mengelilingi mereka, sehingga sulit untuk lebih saling mengenal, dan bercengkrama.

"Aaahhh aku haus." Keluh Kise, matanya ia kedipkan pada gadis yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri tenang.

Tanpa disuruh atau diperintah, Tetsuna keluar untuk mengambil gelas, dan air dingin. Ia mendekati para Pangeran, dan menata gelasnya dengan tenang.

Perlahan-lahan ia menuangkan air dingin ke gelas milik Pangeran. Benar-benar sangat sempurna, tak ada kesalahan.

"Ah, apa aku bilang ingin minum ini?" Tanya Kise dengan senyumnya yang menggoda.

"Apa ada yang ingin anda minum Pangeran?" Tetsuna tetap tenang, ia hanya memandang wajah Kise dengan polosnya.

Melihat ketenangan, dan kepolosan wajah Tetsuna membuat Kise tertegun.

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang wanita sepertinya. Tak menjual senyum, tak merayu demi sesuatu, dan yang lebih penting tak memiliki kebencian.

"Aku ingin minuman favoritku." Balas Kise, tanpa bertanya lagi Tetsuna mengangguk, dan melangkah mundur. Satu persatu Pangeran ia tanyai, kesempatan bagus bagi ketiga Pangeran untuk balas dendam. Mereka meminta minuman yang cukup sulit darinya, tapi tanpa mengeluh ia menunduk, dan pergi.

"Hei, kalian tidak pantas berbuat sejauh itu." Kata Nijimura, Aomine menyandarkan tubuhnya bebas ke sofa.

"Kalau kau keberatan kenapa tidak mencegah kami tadi?" Tanyanya, ia terlihat malas.

"Yah dia adalah Pelayanku, aku berhak menguji apa dia pantas untuk lanjut atau tidak kan?" Midorima membenahi kacamatanya, ia juga terlihat acuh.

Murasakibara hanya terkantuk-kantuk di tepi kursi, ia mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

Sedari tadi Kise tak protes atau bicara apapun, dia adalah Pangeran paling cerewet, dan banyak omong di antara yang lain. Ia juga yang paling pandai berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang. Namun perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada Tetsuna, ada suatu rasa penasaran yang membuatnya terus berpikir.

Tak berapa lama yang dibicarakan datang, dengan hebat Tetsuna membawa semua pesanan para Pangeran.

Sebelumnya Nijimura sudah mengizinkan muridnya untuk menguji Pelayannya bila mereka memang belum percaya, ini juga menjadi tolak ukur seberapa pantas wanita bisa menjadi penunjuk bagi lelaki.

Keempatnya tak protes, dan langsung terkesima, tapi dengan cepat tersadar juga. Sifat dingin, angkuh, dan menyebalkannya mulai terlihat.

Aomine mulai meminta hal yang aneh-aneh, Midorima meminta hal yang sulit, dan Murasakibara terus menyuruhnya, hanya Kise yang terdiam menikmati minumannya, sambil memandangi kakak-kakaknya.

"Pangeran…" panggil Tetsuna, mereka semua menoleh mengira-ngira bahwa Tetsuna akan langsung mundur, atau protes seperti siang tadi, Nijimura pun sudah menantikannya.

"Akhirnya kau masuk jebakan kami." Batin Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara.

"Apakah selama ini anda sekalian mempermainkan para Pelayan?" Tanya Tetsuna yang membuat semuanya tertegun, mereka masih tak bisa menerka apakah Tetsuna marah atau tidak karena ekspresi datarnya.

"Kalau begitu pergi saja dari sini. Kami tidak butuh pelayan sepertimu." Kata Aomine dengan sikap angkuhnya.

"Kuroko-san, apakah kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Nijimura membuka mulutnya, ia menatap Tetsuna tajam.

"Tentu saja saya tahu apa yang saya lakukan. Yang Mulia memberikan saya wewenang untuk mendidik Pangeran menjadi lebih baik pula. Saya tahu bahwa anda memang pengajar nomor satu Nijimura-sama." Kata Tetsuna, semua orang hanya mendengarkan.

"Namun sebagai seorang rakyat biasa yang tidak tahu apapun tentang istana saya merasa kecewa. Bagaimana bisa Pangeran yang dikenal pandai bersosialisasi, berhati hangat, serta sikap lemah lembut terhadap orang tua, wanita, dan anak-anak, ternyata seperti ini."

Tatapan Tetsuna berubah menajam, baik para Pangeran, maupun Pengajar Istana tak bisa membalasnya.

"Saya memutuskan untuk membantu Yang Mulia karena beliau adalah orang yang berharga bagi ayah saya. Tentu saja saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Pangeran. Tapi, saya juga memiliki tujuan supaya Raja dapat terpuaskan oleh hasil kerja saya." Tambahnya, semua hanya terdiam.

"Kalau begitu ajari kami satu hal yang belum diajari oleh siapapun di Kerajaan ini." Tiba-tiba saja pintu aula kembali terbuka, kali ini lelaki dengan tatapan mata yang gelap, dan sangat dingin.

"Akashicchi! Akashi! Akachin!" seru semuanya bersamaan, Pangeran Pertama Akashi tersenyum, kali ini Tetsuna bisa merasakan sedikit keresahan, dan kegundahan.

Dia sedikit cemas, dan gelisah ketika Akashi mendekat padanya, namun bukan takut karena sesuatu, melainkan perasaan sesak di dadanya ketika menatap mata Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu pelajaran yang belum diajari oleh siapapun di Kerajaan, Akashi?" Tanya Nijimur sedikit jengkel, Tetsuna terkejut mendengar Pengajar Istana begitu lancang padanya dengan memanggilnya langsung menggunakan namanya.

"Seminggu ini aku penasaran, aku pun mencari tahunya dari banyak pihak sampai akhirnya merenungkan semuanya di kamar. Aku hanya ingin tahu makna dari cinta." Semua tercengang mendengarnya, ingin rasanya keempat pangeran tertawa, bahkan Nijimura sendiri sudah menahan tawanya. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Pangeran yang berdarah dingin, dengan sifat absolutnya ternyata romantis sampai memikirkan cinta.

"Mungkin ini terdengar lucu, tapi aku benar penasaran. Apa memang cinta bisa membuat perubahan. Dan, perubahan seperti apa?"

Saat didengarkan lebih detil rasanya membuat semua orang ikut terbawa, dan jadi penasaran.

"Apa itu cinta? Dan bagaimana caranya mereka tumbuh? Apa itu berbahaya? Apa itu mengerikan? Kalau memang iya, kenapa mereka yang jatuh cinta bisa tersenyum?" nadanya begitu menyimpan banyak kesedihan, tatapannya juga sayu, dan tak berarti.

"Tapi kalau memang cinta sebuah anugrah, sebuah keajaiban, sebuah kebahagiaan. Kenapa mereka yang jatuh cinta terpuruk, dan menderita?" dengan cepat wajah Akashi berubah, ia terlihat penuh dengan amarah, kebencian, dan dendam walau tengah tersenyum.

Yang bisa Tetsuna pastikan satu hal adalah, Kerajaan yang dikelilingi oleh rakyat yang tersenyum hangat, yang selalu menyimpan pesona akan pemandangan alam yang indah, keadaan ekonomi yang makmur.

Rupanya Kerajaan itu menyimpan begitu banyak luka, dan penderitaan bagi pemimpinnya, bagi pilarnya. Pangeran yang selalu tersenyum di atas balkon istana. Pangeran yang dielu-elukan rupanya tak seperti yang dipikirkan oleh rakyatnya.

Semua orang di Istana, semua yang ada di Kerajaan ini seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting, dan itu adalah kehangatan.

"Jaa~ Sepertinya menarik. Aku juga penasaran." Kise mendekati Tetsuna, ia berbisik lembut di telinganya hingga gadis itu terjingkak menjauh.

"Hoooh dia bisa malu juga rupanya." Kini giliran Aomine yang mendekap gadis mungil di depannya.

"Hya~" jeritnya dengan reflek.

"Hmm? Tidak berguna, tapi mungkin memang menarik." Midorima mendekat, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Tetsuna. Gadis itu mendorongnya, dan jatuh dalam dekapan Murasakibara.

"Hup.. Sepertinya Kurochin terlihat sangat manis, jadi aku ikut."

Tetsuna menjauhkan dirinya dari ke-5 Pangeran yang kini jadi Pemangsa mengerikan. Wajahnya tersipu, dan malu-malu, ia memang tidak masalah menjadi pelayan, tapi kalau sampai harus mengajari sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu, rasanya agak menyulitkan.

Terlebih lagi, sampai sekarang Tetsuna tak pernah bersentuhan langsung sedekat itu dengan lelaki. Kelemahannya adalah para lelaki!

"Nah, kita mulai pelajarannya." Ucap Nijimura yang juga ikut dalam permainan itu, para Pangeran tersenyum menatap Tetsuna yang tampak pucat, walau wajahnya masih benar-benar merah, ia tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

* * *

 **Terima kasih telah membacaa mweheee~**


	3. Chapter 3

Dengan cepat Tetsuna berlari meninggalkan aula, ia masih tidak menyangka malah jadi suatu kelemahan untuknya. Kekuatan Pangeran Pertama benar-benar mengerikan.

Tetsuna menutup pintu kamarnya, dan menahannya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?" batinnya, ia terduduk di lantai memeluk kedua lututnya. Wajahnya masih memanas karena apa yang para Pangeran berikan padanya.

Sebenarnya Tetsuna baru saja pulang dari luar negeri, ia belajar di sebuah Universitas yang semua muridnya adalah wanita. Sejak kecil ia juga tak memiliki banyak kenangan dengan lelaki, karena rumahnya yang ada di desa, dan juga sifat pendiamnya.

Kurangnya pengalaman dengan anak lelaki seusianya, ia jadi mudah gugup, dan bahkan menunjukkan ekspresi tak biasanya pada mereka.

"Tenang Tetsuna, tenang… Mereka hanya laki-laki, mereka sama dengan perempuan. Mereka bukan apa-apa, mereka sama dengan perempuan. Mereka tidak punya payudara tapi punya…" Tetsuna terdiam, ia malah semakin menggila.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin pulang." batinnya, air mata bahkan sudah membasahi pipinya, wajahnya memerah karena ketakutan.

.

.

.

Esok harinya keadaannya sedikit kacau, matanya merah karena menangis. Ia membasuh wajahnya, dan mulai berpakaian.

Para pelayan dituntut untuk bangun lebih pagi dari siapapun, bahkan matahari sendiri masih terlelap nyenyak.

Tetsuna mengenakan pakaian maidnya, kemudian menggelung rambut panjangnya seperti biasa. Usai membenahi dirinya ia langsung pergi ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk para Pangeran.

Kali ini Tetsuna bisa melihat seorang gadis yang umurnya tidak jauh beda darinya. Ia tersenyum lembut menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, apakah anda Kuroko Tetsuna-san? Pelayan Pangeran?" tanyanya, Tetsuna menundukkan badannya sopan sembari memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah betul! Namaku Miki, sepertinya kita seumuran jadi tak perlu terlalu formal." Tambah gadis yang bernama Miki itu, Tetsuna mengangguk masih dengan wajah datarnya. Ia sedikit lega karena ternyata ada gadis seumuran dengannya. Mereka berdua bekerja sama membuatkan sarapan untuk Pangeran, dan mengobrol.

"Apa Miki-san sudah lama bekerja di Istana?" Tanya Tetsuna yang masih sibuk mengupas kentangnya.

"Un. Aku sudah berada di sini sejak kecil, ayahku adalah Pengawal yang bekerja di Istana, sedangkan ibuku dulunya adalah pelayan dari istri Raja sebelumnya." Balasnya menjelaskan, ia sedikit mengenang masa lalunya.

"Ini membuatku penasaran, tapi apa memang semua pelayan di sini pria? Aku baru bertemu denganmu hari ini, sebelumnya pun aku hanya melihat beberapa bibi yang berkeliaran, tapi kemudian menghilang." Kata Tetsuna yang masih mencoba mengetahui situasi sebenarnya. Miki terdiam cukup lama, terlihat jelas wajahnya yang murung, dan sedih, ia seperti tak mau menceritakan apapun pada Tetsuna.

"Kalau memang kau tidak mau cerita, lebih baik tidak usah." Tambah Tetsuna yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mendengar kelembutan hati Tetsuna membuat Miki tertegun, tapi kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Tetsuna-san sangat baik ya, mungkin kali ini Pangeran bisa terselamatkan." Senyum Miki benar-benar menggambarkan keringanan, beban yang tadi ia tunjukkan di wajahnya menghilang.

Dari situ Miki bercerita mengenai keadaan Istana yang tak diketahui banyak orang. Alasan Pangeran mengurung diri, dan sangat membenci wanita, juga Raja.

Mendengar penjelasan Miki membuat Tetsuna sangat terkejut, bahkan ekspresi yang belum pernah Tetsuna tunjukkan sebelumnya ia perlihatkan.

.

.

.

"Permisi, Kise-sama saya datang membawa sarapan anda." Kata Tetsuna mengetuk pintu kamar Kise, bahkan untuk sarapan mereka enggan melakukannya di ruang makan.

Kejadian kemarin sore tak membuatnya goyah, ia justru mengesampingkan ketakutannya, dan lebih memilih menghadapi kenyataan.

"Hoaamh… Ini masih pagi, kenapa sarapannya datang sepagi ini?" Kise membuka pintunya, ia terlihat berantakan. Bulu matanya terlihat berkilauan terpapar sinar matahari pagi. Wajahnya benar-benar tampan, bahkan Miki yang ada di sampingnya sampai tersipu. Apalagi piyamanya terbuka, dan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

"Oh! Kau yang kemarin kan? Siapa ya? Ah iya! Kunoicchi?" kata Kise yang langsung bersemangat menyambut Tetsuna.

"Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuna, maaf karena terlambat memperkenalkan diri." Tetsuna menunduk sopan, dan menyerahkan nampan berisi sarapannya.

"Eeehh? Apa kau masih belum tahu sarapan kesukaanku? Aku tidak suka ini." Keluh Kise dengan wajah memuakkan.

"Kise-sama, mulai hari ini anda harus bisa mencoba untuk menyukai apa yang tidak anda sukai. Dan, menjadi seorang pemilih dalam makanan tidaklah baik." Tetsuna menunduk, kemudian bersiap untuk meninggalkan Kise.

Tapi si bungsu justru meletakkan nampannya di atas troli, dan dengan cepat menarik Tetsuna masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ia mendesak Tetsuna di pintu, menatap gadis bermata turqoise di depannya dengan tajam. Tetsuna masih terdiam, ia terkejut dengan perbuatan tiba-tiba Kise.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat Kurokocchi manis juga ya? Tapi aku tidak suka wanita yang banyak omong, apalagi pemaksa." Tiba-tiba Kise tersenyum, ia terlihat sangat menikmati permainannya.

"Kau gadis nakal, aku harus menghukummu." Perlahan-lahan Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tetsuna.

Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan, lagi-lagi tubuhnya terasa panas, wajahnya merah saat ia bisa merasakan nafas lelaki berambut blonde di depannya.

"K-Kise-sama…" panggil Tetsuna dengan sangat lembut, Kise tertegun mendengar suaranya yang amat halus, ia sendiri bahkan sampai tersipu. Ini pertama kalinya Kise tersipu karena seorang gadis memanggil namanya.

"Hmmm? Ternyata kau memang gadis yang nakal ya." Kise makin mendekatkan wajahnya, lidahnya ia julurkan pada leher putih pelayannya.

"Hnn.. Ja-Jangan…" pinta Tetsuna dengan air mata di pelupuknya, tapi Kise tetap menikmati aroma manis gadis di hadapannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan! Maka itu artinya jangan!" seru Tetsuna yang tiba-tiba memukul perut Kise dengan keras sampai ia terjatuh ke belakang.

"Saya tidak tahu seberapa sering anda menyentuh wanita. Tapi kebiasaan yang seperti ini juga harus anda perhatikan. Dan, untuk sarapan besok anda bisa datang ke ruang makan pukul 7 pagi. Saya harap anda menikmati sarapannya, terima kasih." Tetsuna menundukkan kepalanya, ia membuka pintu kemudian meletakkan nampannya tepat di hadapan Kise yang masih terduduk.

Kise sangat terkejut, belum lagi pukulannya tidak main-main. Itu benar-benar sebuah pukulan yang membuat perutnya sakit. Tapi bukannya marah ia malah tersenyum, dan akhirnya tertawa sendiri. Kise menyibakkan poninya ke belakang dan tersenyum lembut, wajahnya sedikit tersipu.

"Haha dia sangat manis." Katanya.

.

.

.

Tetsuna, dan Miki kembali mengantarkan makanan untuk Murasakibara, sepanjang jalan Miki terlihat sangat terkesan pada sikap Tetsuna. Ia begitu tegas, tapi juga masih menghargai semua Pangeran.

"Tetsuna sangat hebat." Puji Miki, tapi raut wajahnya terbesit kesedihan yang dalam.

"Miki-san justru lebih hebat. Kau sudah ada di sini sejak kerusuhan kan? Aku justru terkesan dengan kesetiaanmu, walaupun kekacauan di masa lalu menimbulkan kesedihan, dan sampai merenggut nyawa ibumu. Tapi kau masih berada di sini." Mendengar hal itu membuat Miki menitikkan sedikit air matanya, sudah lama ia tidak mendapatkan teman ngobrol seperti ini.

Apalagi sebelumnya di Istana hanya Miki satu-satunya pelayan wanita yang paling muda. Ia ditugaskan di bagian dapur, dan tidak setiap hari berada di Istana. Kali ini Tetsuna mengajaknya untuk bertemu Pangeran kembali, sekaligus membuat mereka membuka hatinya, bukan untuk para wanita atau pria, tapi untuk semua orang.

"Permisi, Murasakibara-sama. Saya datang membawakan sarapan anda." Kata Tetsuna mengetuk pintu kamar Pangeran Keempat. Mau berapa kali diketuk tetap tak ada jawaban, akhirnya Tetsuna membukanya.

"Permisi." Ucapnya yang kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Murasakibara. Tapi di sana pria besar yang senang bermalas-malasan tak ada, keadaan kamar juga sudah sangat bersih, dan rapi tak seperti kemarin.

"Kena…" tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar tertutup, dan Tetsuna jatuh bersamaan dengan Murasakibara yang mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Hahaha kau terkejut ya Kurochin?" Tanya Murasakibara, wajahnya terlihat sangat malas. Ia masih mengenakan piyamanya, dan memeluk Tetsuna seperti guling.

"Untung saja aku meninggalkan nampannya pada Miki-san." Batin Tetsuna sedikit lega.

"Murasakibara-sama, saya kemari untuk mengantarkan makanan anda. Bisa tolong lepaskan?" Tanya Tetsuna dengan sopan.

"Tidak mau, ini masih dingin, dan aku juga mengantuk. Kurochin kecil tapi sangat hangat, kulitmu juga lembut." Balas Murasakibara menggosokkan pipinya ke rambut Tetsuna yang halus. Tangannya ia lingkarkan erat di pinggang gadis mungil yang kini jadi terlihat seperti boneka dalam dekapannya.

"Hnn.." deham Tetsuna yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman, tubuhnya kembali memanas.

"Ne, Kurochin… Kenapa kau bekerja di sini?" Tanya Murasakibara penasaran.

"I-Itu karena ayahku yang memintanya." Balas Tetsuna masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Murasakibara melihat dari atas, ekspresi tersipu gadis yang ada di depannya. Kini justru dirinya yang tertegun, dan ikut tersipu. Ia tak menyangka Tetsuna akan mengeluarkan ekspresi demikian. Murasakibara kembali mendekapnya erat, kali ini ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kepala gadis malang tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Kise, kali ini Tetsuna justru merasa ia sedang menenangkan anak kecil. Jadi ia tak begitu khawatir tentang apapun, apalagi saat mendengar nada Murasakibara yang terdengar sedih.

"Murasakibara-sama." Panggil Tetsuna lembut.

"Hm?"

"Apa anda tidak suka bila saya bekerja di sini?" Tanya Tetsuna, entah apa yang Murasakibara pikirkan, tapi dia dengan cepat tegap begitu saja.

"Tidak mungkin!" balasnya, Tetsuna sedikit heran, ia melihat wajah Murasakibara yang tersipu.

"Aku memang tidak suka wanita, aku belum menyukai, dan mempercayaimu sepenuhnya. Tapi, aku juga tidak membencimu." Wajahnya yang tersipu ia alihkan, benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk. Ini adalah senyuman kedua yang Tetsuna berikan di Istana, wajahnya terlihat sangat cerah, senyumnya menghangatkan siapapun yang melihat.

"Begitu ya. Saya sangat tersanjung mendengarnya. Mulai hari ini, dan seterusnya mohon kerja samanya. Jika Pangeran tidak keberatan, untuk sarapan besok maukah anda pergi ke ruang makan?" pinta Tetsuna masih dengan senyumannya yang tulus.

"Tentu saja!" balas Murasakibara tak pikir panjang.

Tetsuna mengambilkan sarapan Murasakibara, Pangeran raksasa itu mengikutinya, ia bahkan menerima sarapan Tetsuna dengan bungah. Gadis muda yang datang bersama temannya menunduk kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan.

Saat tersadar Murasakibara terlihat sangat lemas, ia tak menyangka serangan balas dendamnya justru menjadi bumerang untuknya. Murasakibara tak kepikiran untuk menjawab iya, atau menyetujui Tetsuna.

Dia membalasnya begitu saja setelah mendengar suara Tetsuna yang sangat lembut, juga senyumnya yang begitu tulus.

"Aahh aku dapat masalah." Kata Murasakibara yang menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

.

.

.

Tetsuna, dan Miki melanjutakan pekerjaan mereka. Kali ini hasil yang sama kembali menghampiri, Aomine tak menjawab, atau membukakan pintunya.

"Haah…" Tetsuna menghela nafasnya, ia mulai kelelahan karena baik dia atau Miki belum menyantap sarapannya, mereka memprioritaskan Pangeran terlebih dulu. Tapi yang diprioritaskan malah seenaknya.

"Miki-san, bagaimana kalau kau yang mengantar sarapan untuk Midorima-sama, dan Akashi-sama?" Tanya Tetsuna, Miki tampak ragu untuk menjawab iya atau tidak. Namun Tetsuna sudah bisa mengetahui bahwa Miki tak mau melakukannya.

Ia pun menyuruh Miki menunggunya seperti tadi. Tetsuna membuka pintu kamar Aomine, dia masuk dengan sopan. Di sana ia mendapati Aomine masih terlelap nyenyak di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Ia bahkan sampai mendengkur agak keras.

Bagi Tetsuna ini kesempatan yang bagus, ia tidak mau berhadapan dengan hal yang seperti sebelumnya. Tetsuna membawa nampan sarapan Aomine masuk, ia mendekati meja yang ada di samping kasur Pangeran.

Perlahan-lahan ia meletakkan nampan itu tanpa suara, saat hendak kembali lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak diharapkan.

Aomine menjatuhkan Tetsuna ke atas kasurnya, baik Aomine, maupun Tetsuna bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah keduanya.

Cengiran yang diperlihatkan Aomine penuh dengan banyak makna, sedangkan Tetsuna masih belum tersadarkan karena terkejut.

"Haha kau pikir aku akan diam saja? Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?" Tanya Aomine, kedua mata turquoise Tetsuna menatap lekat sepasang mata capri blue milik Pangeran dengan kulit cokelat gelap.

"Hm? Apa kau begitu terkejut dengan ketampananku?" Tanya Aomine lagi, kali ini Tetsuna tersadar, di hadapannya ia bisa melihat dada bidang Aomine yang sangat indah. Belum lagi senyum Aomine begitu cerah, ini pertama kalinya Tetsuna melihat senyuman lelaki yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Wajahnya tersipu, kedua tangannya tak bisa bergerak karena Aomine menahannya. Ia tak punya apapun untuk menutupi wajahnya yang tersipu, jadi ia memejamkan matanya.

Melihat Tetsuna yang tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya, dengan ekspresi malu-malu yang manis, juga semburat merah di kedua pipinya membuat Aomine salah paham. Ia tertegun karena gadis di bawahnya begitu manis.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka menggoda." Kata Aomine sedikit tersipu.

Perlahan-lahan ia menutup matanya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tetsuna. Sedangkan Tetsuna mulai menenangkan dirinya, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Saat melihat Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya, Tetsuna sangat terkejut, ia kebingungan sementara wajah Aomine makin dekat. Karena ketakutan tanpa pikir panjang Tetsuna mengumpulkan tenaganya, ia membenturkan kepalanya ke kening Aomine.

Keduanya jatuh kesakitan, pandangan Tetsuna sempat kabur, namun ia cepat bangkit.

"Aomine-sama, saya mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Tapi anda harus benar-benar menjaga sikap anda. Terima kasih, saya permisi." Kata Tetsuna yang berlalu pergi, belum cukup jauh, ia kembali dan memberi tahu bahwa sarapan akan mulai dilaksanakan besok pagi jam 7 di ruang makan. Aomine masih tak bisa melihat jelas, pandangannya berputar-putar, tapi kesadarannya stabil.

Saat keluar dari ruangan Aomine, Miki nampak cemas dengan kening Tetsuna yang merah. Kesabaran Tetsuna juga hampir habis, ia tidak tahan kalau semua Pangeran terus memberi serangan kejutan berkali-kali. Tapi tugasnya belum usai, ia menambah kecepatan langkahnya hingga tiba di depan kamar Midorima.

"Haah… Aku harap Midorima-sama tidak seperti adik-adiknya yang kurangajar." Batin Tetsuna mengetuk pintu kamarnya, kali ini pintunya langsung terbuka, dan disambut oleh Pangeran sendiri yang sudah rapi.

Rasanya Tetsuna ingin menangis karena melihat Midorima lebih baik dari adik-adiknya, walau sedari tadi tatapan tajam, dan merendahnya pada Tetsuna tak kunjung berubah.

"Selamat pagi Midorima-sama, saya datang untuk mengantar sarapan anda." Kata Tetsuna menyerahkan nampan untuknya.

"Juga sebagai pengingat, mulai besok sarapan di lakukan di ruang makan pukul 7 pagi. Terima kasih." Tambahnya, yang menunduk sopan, ia hendak melanjutkan mengantar makanan untuk Akashi.

"Kau… Bukannya kau pelayan…" Midorima terdiam cukup lama memandangi Miki, tatapannya terlihat lebih tajam, dan dipenuhi amarah.

"Masih berani juga orang sepertimu datang kemari. Aku tak habis pikir harus melihatmu lagi, cih." Gumamnya yang membuat Miki tersentak, dia merasa bersalah, sekaligus sedih karena ucapan Pangeran Kedua.

"Ma-Maafkan saya Pangeran." Miki menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Enyahlah." Midorima menutup pintunya, kalau saja Tetsuna tak menghentikannya. Ia menahan pintunya dengan kaki.

"Tunggu sebentar Pangeran. Saya yang mengajaknya, anda tak pantas berkata kasar demikian." Tetsuna menatap Midorima dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi Pangeran tidak suka dengan gadis di depannya, dia memang manis, tapi sifatnya yang seenaknya menyebalkan.

"Sudah berani kau ya menasehati Pangeran. Ini Istanaku, tidak ada yang boleh mengaturku."

"Walau begitu, sifat anda sudah keterlaluan. Ucapan anda sudah menyakitinya, anda sudah menyakiti hati rakyat anda sendiri." Balas Tetsuna tak mau kalah, mendengar alasan menyakiti rakyat membuat Midorima tertegun. Ia berkeringat, dan merasa ucapannya memang agak berlebihan.

"Sudahlah Tetsuna-san. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, ini salahku karena seharusnya tidak berada di sini." Miki mencoba melerai, tapi tatapan tajam keduanya tak teralihkan. Baik Tetsuna, maupun Midorima sama saja keras kepala. Sampai akhirnya Midorima menyuruh Tetsuna masuk ke dalam, dan hanya menyelesaikannya berdua.

"Saya tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat hal yang tak penting, Pangeran." Tetsuna menundukkan kepalanya, dan mulai mendorong trolinya lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya para Pangeran sepertinya memiliki kebiasaan buruk menarik Tetsuna tanpa permisi. Ia membuat Tetsuna mendesak di pintu kamarnya.

"Baik, aku menyerah. Aku sudah keterlaluan." Kata Midorima dengan segala harga dirinya, Tetsuna terkejut mendengarnya, ternyata Midorima hanya Pangeran yang pandai jual mahal, padahal aslinya sangat hangat. Yang dikatakan Miki benar.

Tanpa sadar Tetsuna tersenyum lembut, Midorima tertegun melihat ekspresinya. Wajahnya langsung memerah seketika, dan entah apa yang dia pikirkan, dengan cepat menutup wajah Tetsuna menggunakan tangannya yang besar.

Mana ada gadis yang senang wajahnya tiba-tiba ditutup tanpa alasan. Tetsuna menyingkirkan tangan Pangeran, tapi sekali lagi ia menutupnya.

"Pangeran, apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya Tetsuna menyingkirkannya lagi.

"Jangan!" seru Midorima membuat Tetsuna kebingungan, tapi ia tak ingin terus wajahnya ditutup tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan Midorima, lelaki itu mengalihkan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Tetsuna keheranan melihat Midorima yang tiba-tiba tak mau menatapnya.

"Saya tahu anda tak bermaksud demikian. Tapi Miki-san adalah gadis yang baik, bukankah dia dulu sering melayani Pangeran?" Tanya Tetsuna, kali ini ekspresi Midorima kembali serius.

"Semua wanita sama saja, mereka haus akan harta, kecantikan, dan lebih egois dari pria. Mereka menakutkan, menjijikan." Ekspresi Midorima tampak penuh amarah, dan kekesalan.

"Apakah anda melihat saya begitu?" Tanya Tetsuna dengan nada sedikit sendu, Midorima menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat, dan mendapati pelayannya yang manis nampak sedih.

"Tentu saja tidak!" katanya spontan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tanggapan anda yang salah. Saya tidak suka harta, saya tidak peduli dengan kecantikan, saya akui bahwa saya egois. Tapi, semua wanita pun memiliki kebanggaannya sendiri, Midorima-sama. Baik saya, maupun ibu anda." Senyum lembut kembali ia berikan untuk Pangerannya. Tetsuna menundukkan kepalanya, dan berpamitan pergi.

"Ah sial… Kenapa jadi seperti ini." Gumam Midorima yang wajahnya nampak merah, sama seperti yang lain, jantung Pangeran berdegup kencang. Apakah Akashi akan mengalami hal yang sama? Sarapan terakhir untuk Pangeran yang dikenal dengan kesempurnaannya, dan perintah absolut, Akashi.

* * *

 **Haloo kembali dengan chapter 3, di sini mulai harem GOmxFem!Kuro, ini juga merupakan fict harem pertama kurobas yang dipublish v  
**

 **Saya gak begitu tahu harus fokusin fem!kuro sama siapa jadi yah dibikin adil aja toh masih awal wkwkwk**

 **Jika ada kritik atau saran silahkan tinggalkan review~ Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar Akashi, Tetsuna mengambil nafas dalam. Kali ini ia tak bersama Miki, karena sebelumnya Tetsuna menyuruhnya untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, dia pun memiliki tujuannya sendiri untuk bicara 4 mata dengan Pangeran Pertama.

"Permisi… Pangeran, saya datang mengantarkan sarapan anda." Kata Tetsuna mengetuk pintunya dengan gugup.

"Masuklah." Balas Akashi dari balik pintu, Tetsuna menuruti katanya, ia mendapati seorang lelaki tengah duduk tenang sembari menulis dengan penanya.

Di atas mejanya banyak tumpukan kertas, maupun gulungan-gulungan bercap merah.

"Letakkan saja di atas sana." Tetsuna mengangguk, ia meletakkan nampannya di meja yang Akashi tunjukan.

Si Gadis Pelayan tak langsung pergi meninggalkannya, ia berdiri di hadapan Pangeran yang sedari tadi belum beralih dari kertas-kertasnya. Terus saja begitu sampai sekitar 30 menit gadis malang itu dihiraukannya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Akashi masih tak beralih dari kertasnya.

"Maaf karena mengganggu pekerjaan anda, Pangeran. Tapi saya dengar anda tengah melakukan negosiasi dengan Aliansi Pedagang?" Tetsuna balik bertanya, mata hetero emas, dan merahnya begitu tajam menyorot. Walaupun tersenyum, justru mengesankan sesuatu yang mengerikan, dan dingin. Para Pelayan pun berkata bila Akashi adalah Pangeran yang paling susah didekati, mereka pun tak mau berusaha mendekatinya.

"Itu benar, jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bila anda tak keberatan, saya ingin mendampingi anda." Tetsuna membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

Akashi langsung tersenyum, dan menyetujuinya. Sebelum itu Akashi menyuruh Tetsuna membantunya untuk menyortir surat-surat yang dilengkapi cap dari Bangswan.  
Memang benar ia dijuluki Pangeran Absolut karena kegigihannya dalam bekerja, bukan hanya itu saja, semua ramalan atau bahkan siasatnya selalu nomor satu.

Di usia 17 tahun ia sudah bisa membantu Raja membongkar para Pejabat yang terlibat korupsi.  
Kini usianya genap 20 tahun, ia sangat disegani oleh orang-orang, semua Bangswan memujanya, bahkan mereka yang memiliki Putri sangat menginginkan dirinya untuk jadi menantu. Tapi, itu hanyalah persepsi Bangsawan dari negeri tetangga, di negeri sendiri Akashi justru sangat ditakuti. Tak ada yang pernah berpikir untuk menjadikannya menantu, atau sekedar teman. Baik Bangsawan, Pejabat, Pelayan, Prajurit, Staff Kerajaan, bahkan Raja, dan saudaranya menganggap Akashi adalah monster.

"Dia hanya orang yang jenius saja kan? Kalau masalah perdagangan, negosiasi, dan tatanan Negara aku juga bisa." Batin Tetsuna yang masih sibuk menyortir surat-surat.

Tak ada suara apapun di ruangan Akashi, kamarnya rapi, dan dipenuhi buku-buku. Sama seperti ruangan Midorima, hanya saja kamar Akashi lebih terkesan elegan, tanpa dipenuhi aksesoris aneh.

"Sepertinya ini sudah hampir waktunya." Kata Akashi melihat ke arlojinya.

"Pangeran, apa anda tidak ingin menyantap sarapan terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Tetsuna, walau sarapannya sudah dingin, tapi ia telah membuatnya dengan susah payah, bersama dengan Miki tentunya.

"Hm? Apa kau yang membuatnya?" Akashi menatap curiga gadis di depannya.

"Iya. Saya dibantu oleh pelayan lama istana untuk membuatkan sarapan Pangeran." Tetsuna merasa terkejut dengan pandangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba menjadi seram.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memakannya, karena ini makanan yang kau buat." Entah mengapa mendengar Akashi yang dikenal buas begitu menghargai makanannya, membuat dirinya sendiri senang.

"Saya senang mendengarnya, bila ada sesuatu yang anda inginkan, saya akan membuatkannya." Tetsuna tersenyum menatap wajah Akashi yang juga tersenyum, tapi melihat senyumnya tak membuat Tetsuna senang, sudah jelas itu hanyalah senyuman palsu.

"Benarkah? Aku menantikannya." Wajah bahagianya hilang, berbeda dengan saudaranya yang masih bisa menunjukkan macam ekspresi, Akashi selalu nampak murung, dan terbebani.

Tetsuna tahu itu semua berkaitan dengan masa lalunya, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Akashi yang paling banyak menyimpan penderitaan. Karena sudah bekerja sebagai Pelayan dari Kelima Pangeran, setidaknya Tetsuna ingin membantu. Dia ingin para Pangeran menerima masa lalunya, menerima kesalahan mereka.

Siangnya Akashi pergi bersama Tetsuna pergi ke ruangan yang telah disediakan untuk perundingan. Ia tak memilih mengawasi Keempat Pangeran yang lain karena Pengajar Istana bersama mereka.

"Wah wah tak kusangka Pangeran sendiri yang menyambut kami." Ucap pedagang dengan senyumnya, begitu pula Akashi yang sedari tadi tak meredupkan pandangannya.

Mereka saling bercakap masalah hasil panen para petani di dalam ibu kota, dan di pedasaan. Musim panas akan segera tiba, ibu kota jarang menerima hujan, jadi menyulitkan pengairan di kota. Para petani di ibu kota jumlahnya lebih sedikit di pedesaan, belum lagi mereka seringkali gagal bila waktunya panen tiba. Tapi populasi di ibu kota juga semakin tahun kian meningkat, banyak orang berdatangan ke ibu kota, suplai air untuk pertanian akan terhambat nantinya.  
Para Pedagang menawarkan kentangnya sebagai ganti gandum hanya di musim panas, ia bersedia menjualnya kepada ibu kota dengan harga rendah.

"Sebagai gantinya jika anda berkenan, saya ingin membawa 3 kereta penuh gandum saat musim dingin nanti dengan harga yang lebih rendah dari biasa."

"Apa hal seperti itu pantas diterima?" Akashi menatap tajam Pedangan yang sedari tadi nampak tenang.

"Gandum dipanen saat awal musim gugur. Sedangkan kentang sudah melewati masa panennya bukan? Apa anda ingin menjual kentang-kentang kualitas rendah ke ibu kota?"

Mendengar ketegasan Akashi membuat Tetsuna ketersima, ia tak menyangka Akashi sangat bisa diandalkan.

"Tapi Pangeran. Kami bahkan baru menanamnya." Sangkal Pedagang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami biasa menanam kentang di curah hujan seperti saat ini. Berbeda dengan di ibu kota, curah hujan di desa sangat cocok untuk pertumbuhan kentang. 2 bulan lagi kentang kami siap panen, dan kami akan segera mengirimnya kemari." Jelas Pedagang dengan percaya diri, ia berhasil membuat Akashi berpikir.

Tapi bagi Akashi sendiri, ia akan sangat terbantu jika ibu kota bisa menghasilkan ladang pertanian yang subur. Walau petani memang sedikit, tapi setidaknya itu akan sangat membantu orang-orang yang kesulitan.

"Hmmm mungkin akan lebih baik seperti itu. Tapi, apa kau punya metode yang bagus selain hanya menjual kentang saja? Seperti menyuburkan tanah?" Tanya Akashi, Pedagang menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelumnya ia telah mengajarkan para petani setempat tentang sistem tanam 4 lahan, tapi karena sistem pengairan yang sulit jadi tidak berjalan maksimal.

"Ano…" Tetsuna menyela dengan sopan, percakap terhenti, dan membuat semua menatapnya heran.

"Maaf jika saya menyela, bila diperkenankan untuk mengemukan pendapat, maka saya akan bicara." Tambahnya, karena penasaran Akashi pun menyetujuinya.

"Bukankah di samping ibu kota ada kota bernama Lago yang dipenuhi air melimpah? Saya dengar di sana ada danau sebesar lautan." Kata Tetsuna.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?" Tanya Akashi, Aliansi Pedagang juga merasa penasaran dengan hal ini.

"Bagaimana jika meminta air dari sana? Kincir Air, bukannya pedesaan menggunakan metode demikian untuk menyuburkan tanaman?" semua terlihat ragu, karena sebelumnya Akashi sudah menyerukan pendapat itu, tapi jarak antara Lago dengan Aride, ibu kota Versailus cukup jauh. Itu dapat ditempuh perjalanan selama satu hari penuh dengan kereta kuda.

"Ini mungkin sedikit sukar, namun saya telah banyak mendengar tentang Negara tetangga yang telah membuat saluran air bawah tanah." Tetsuna mulai menjelaskan tentang rencananya membuat saluran yang dapat menyuburkan tanah ibu kota, sekaligus menambah pasokan air. Akashi sangat terkejut, begitu juga para Pedagang, sulit dipercaya seorang pelayan memikirkan cara yang begitu kritis.

"Hebat, benar-benar luar biasa Pelayan anda sangat hebat, Pangeran." Puji Pedagang yang tak henti-hentinya takjub, sedangkan Akashi justru terlihat murung. Ia sedikit keberatan tentang ide milik Tetsuna.

"Tidak, bukan saya yang mendapatkan ide brilian seperti ini, Tuan. Pangeran-lah yang telah berkali-kali membuat rencana ini sedemikian rupa. Saya hanya menyampaikan pendapat beliau." Tetsuna tersenyum ramah, berbeda dengan cara saudaranya yang kasar. Akashi merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang karena apa yang Tetsuna ungkapkan.

Bagi Tetsuna, Akashi yang dikabarkan absolut, sempurna, monster, dan orang yang bisa melihat masa depan pun juga dapat ragu ketika rencananya akan ditolak untuk kedua kalinya. Bukan para Pangeran yang menutup hati, tapi orang-orang sekitar yang tak mau melihat keterbukaan hati Pangeran.  
Negosiasi berjalan dengan baik, proyek saluran air bawah tanah akan segera diajukan untuk Raja. Akashi sendiri pula lah yang menyusun proposalnya, dan Aliansi Pedagang dengan senang hati menjadi sponsor. Masalahnya hanya tinggal apakah Penguasa Tanah Lago memenuhi keinginan Pangeran Pertama?

"Dan untuk ini aku pikir kau butuh bantuan dari saudaramu." Kata Nijimura, Akashi hanya terdiam menatap Pengajar Istana sinis.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya. Rencanamu sudah berhasil sampai sini, kau pun harus melakukan sosialisasi dengan para petani. Apa kau lupa kau juga harus pergi ke selatan untuk meninjau pembangunan?" Semua jadwal sepadat itu sudah seperti jadwal Raja, tapi Akashi yang melakukannya sendiri. Ia juga yang selalu menemani Raja bila konferensi besar dilaksanakan. Meminta saudaranya untuk melakukan semua tugasnya membuat dirinya sendiri goyah. Selama ini mereka tak berhubungan baik, Akashi juga tak yakin saudaranya bisa melakukan semua tugasnya atau tidak.

"Tenang saja, kalian sudah diberi Pelayan yang bisa diandalkan. Aku jamin, selama Tetsuna berada di samping mereka, maka saudaramu akan baik-baik saja." Nijimura tersenyum menenangkan Akashi, tapi ego Pangeran Pertama lebih tinggi dari gunung. Ia tetap tak mau minta tolong pada saudaranya tentang apapun.

"Haaah… Kau benar-benar susah dipahami."

Keesokan harinya semua Pangeran datang ke ruang makan sesuai yang telah diberitahukan sebelumnya. Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Kise duduk secara berhadap-hadapan, tapi mereka nampak tak akur. Kise mengalihkan wajahnya cemberut, Murasakibara menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, Aomine memainkan kursinya, hanya Midorima, dan Akashi yang duduk tenang.

"Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise. Jaga sikap kalian." Kata Akashi dengan nada yang tinggi, Aomine berdecih kesal, Murasakibara hanya menurut, sedangkan Kise menjawab malas.

Saat makanannya tiba Kise terlihat sangat senang, ia begitu gembira melihat Tetsuna, Aomine juga demikian.

"Ne, ne. Kurokocchi suapi aku ya." Kata Kise manja, Tetsuna tetap tenang, dan menyajikan sarapan Pangeran dengan baik, ia mengabaikan Kise. Semua Pangeran dilayaninya dengan baik, namun suasananya justru sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tak ada yang bicara, walau seharusnya memang begitu, tapi para Pangeran merasa acuh, ruang makan jadi terasa dingin.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Aomine, bangkit dari kursinya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan saudaranya.

"Tunggu Aomine-sama." Ucap Tetsuna lembut, Aomine menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pengajar Istana sudah datang, beliau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Tetsuna mempersilahkan Nijimura masuk.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Mulai dari hari ini jadwal kalian akan sangat padat." Semua Pangeran merasa terheran, kecuali Akashi, mereka sudah lama tidak menerima tugas dari Istana. Yang mereka lakukan hanya bermalas-malasan, atau mengikuti pelajaran Nijimura.

"Midorima-sama, saya telah menyusun kegiatan anda. Saya ingin anda menyusun sebuah proposal untuk para Petani tentang pembangunan saluran air bawah tanah." Jelas Nijimura.

"Tunggu, saluran air bawah tanah? Aku baru mendengarnya." Balas Midorima.

Pengajar Istana mulai menjelaskan tentang sistem pengairan yang baru, dan ia ingin para Pangeran bersedia menjalankan tugas ini.

"Saya sangat mengharapkan kerja sama anda dalam proyek ini. Sebagai Pengajar Istana, ini adalah pekerjaan rumah kalian selama libur musim panas." Nijimura tersenyum, bila itu yang Pengajar Istana katakan, maka tak ada yang bisa menolak, walau mereka lebih memilih bekerja sendiri-sendiri.

"Kalau begitu Tetsuna yang akan mendampingi anda sekalian."

.

.

.

Midorima segera menuju ke ruangannya untuk menyusun proposal perizinan, begitu pula Tetsuna yang mengikutinya.

"Ya ampun apa-apaan ini, kenapa dia menyerahkan jadwalnya padaku." Keluh Midorima. Tetsuna hanya memandanginya, dia ragu bila Midorima saat ini sedang kesulitan atau justru merasa senang, karena tahu bahwa proposal itu milik Akashi.

"Midorima-sama apakah anda senang karena kakak anda memberikan tugas ini?" Tanya Tetsuna yang sibuk mencari referensi.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Dia tak pernah membagi tugasnya, kau tak dengar tadi? Ini adalah pekerjaan rumah selama musim panas." Balas Midorima, Tetsuna hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua mulai menyusun proposal yang akan diajukan kepada Penguasa Tanah Lago. Bukan hanya itu, memikirkan kekayaan air bersih yang melimpah di Lago membuat Midorima berpikir untuk membaginya ke daerah terpencil.

Di dekat ibu kota ada sebuah kota kecil yang amat gersang, jarang sekali orang datang berkunjung karena pasokan air yang amat sedikit. Daerah itu dihuni hanya 500 orang yang termasuk golongan miskin, dan tak mampu membayar pajak. Raja pun membebaskan pajak bagi orang-orang di sana karena memang tak terjamah.

"Aku tidak ingin kota itu menghilang dari peta." Gumam Midorima, pelayannya tersenyum lembut, dan bersemangat membantunya.

Para Pangeran bukanlah orang manja, sombong, dan arogan. Seperti yang rakyatnya tahu, mereka berhati dermawan, dan suka akan kemanusiaan.

"Pasti rakyat akan sangat gembira bila Midorima-sama tersenyum." Kata Tetsuna lirih.

"Apa yang kau bilang?" Midorima meninggikan nadanya, Tetsuna mengalihkan wajahnya, dan fokus pada kertas di depannya.

"Tidak ada." Balasnya.

Baik Midorima, maupun Tetsuna bekerja keras mengerjakan proposal mereka. Keduanya banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. 3 hari bergelut dengan kertas-kertas, menyeleksi proposalnya dengan Pengajar Istana, sampai akhirnya besok adalah sidang pengajuan proposal.

"Midorima-sama, ini sudah saatnya makan malam." Kata Tetsuna mengantarkan makan malam Pangeran Kedua.

"Kuroko! Aku melakukannya!" serunya yang mengejutkan Tetsuna, ia meletakkan nampannya, dan beralih pada Pangeran.

"Lihat, aku akan mengusulkannya di sidang besok." Ini pertama kalinya Tetsuna melihat Midorima begitu bersemangat, ia nampak sangat senang, bahkan tak henti-hentinya menyombongkan kehebatannya. Tapi Tetsuna juga ikut bahagia, perlahan-lahan Midorima menunjukkan sifat lainnya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang sebaiknya anda beristirahat. Semua orang menantikan proposal ini, saya berdoa untuk keberhasilan anda." Ucap Tetsuna lembut, tiba-tiba saja Midorima mendekap pelayannya dari belakang.

"Di-Diam, jangan bicara apapun, anggap ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Gumam Pangeran malu-malu, wajahnya pun tersipu begitu pula pelayannya.

"Midorima-sama, jantung anda berdegup sangat kencang." Kata Tetsuna, pipinya ikut merasakan hangat dari pelukan yang begitu lembut.

"Diam!" balasnya masih dengan wajah merahnya.

"Midorima-sama, alangkah baiknya bila anda juga menunjukkan senyuman anda di sidang nanti." Tetsuna mencoba membujuk Pangeran Kedua, ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap mata jade milik Pangeran dengan lembut.

"Ba-Baiklah. Tapi, usai sidang aku harap kau mau pergi ke kota denganku. Ini bukan kencan atau apapun, aku hanya ingin mencari buku baru." Midorima terlihat salah tingkah membenarkan kacamatanya, Tetsuna tersenyum, dan menundukkan badannya, ia pamit meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Tetsuna datang untuk membantu Aomine yang tengah memantau para buruh untuk mengerjakan proyeknya.

"Hari ini Pangeran Ketiga, Aomine-sama datang untuk memberi pengarahan kepada anda sekalian untuk membangun saluran air bawah tanah." Kata Tetsuna, ia didampingi dua prajurit yang menjaga Pangeran.

Meski terlihat garang, dan kasar, tapi Aomine rupanya cepat akrab dengan para buruh yang akan bekerja. Ia bahkan tak sungkan untuk bercanda bersama, atau bercerita tentang masalah yang ada di desa.

"Saya dengar bahwa kakak anda yang mengusulkan sistem pengairan ini. Kami, dan juga para petani sangat senang mendengarnya. Sudah kuduga kalau Akashi-sama sangatlah hebat." Kata salah seorang buruh, mendapati wajah Aomine yang berubah dingin, dan murung membuat Tetsuna menyetujui fakta bahwa Pangerah Ketiga tak akrab dengan Pangeran Pertama. Ia pergi meninggalkan buruh itu begitu saja.

"Pekerjaan akan dimulai saat proposal disetujui oleh Raja, dan Pejabat Istana. Saya akan mengabarkan anda sekalian kabar berikutnya. Terima kasih karena telah bersedia berpartisipasi." Tetsuna menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kami keterlaluan? Aku tak bermaksud mengatakan hal demikian pada Pangeran." Ucap buruh yang merasa bersalah, Tetsuna masih terdiam tak membalas.

Pada akhirnya Tetsuna mencoba untuk mengikuti Aomine. Ia mencari ke seluruh halaman istana yang sebelumnya tak pernah dijamah, walau sudah diberi peta tetap saja membingungkan.

"Dan sekarang aku malah terjebak di sini. Ini masih di Istana kan?" batin Tetsuna bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menangkap sesuatu yang membatasi antara hutan dengan Istana, pagar yang berkarat mengelilingi halaman, pintu masuknya pun dipenuhi tumbuhan rambat, di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak semak-semak, juga ilalang.

" _Jangan dekati tempat itu apapun yang terjadi. Dulu tempat itu sangat menyenangkan, pesta minum teh selalu dilakukan di sana. Pangeran juga selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan ibunya, dan sang Raja, tapi kini tempat itu menjadi taman bunga Lycoris makam bagi Raja, dan istrinya."_

Tetsuna teringat kata-kata Miki, ia sudah dilarang, tapi ia juga penasaran, dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam.  
"Lycoris ya? Mana bisa tumbuh di sini?" batin Tetsuna yang melangkahkan kakinya.

* * *

 **Di chapter ini mungkin adegan romancenya kurang ya? haha soalnya kalau tentang kerajaan2 gitu bawaannya pengen kasih micin /nyet**

 **Ceritanya lagi dilema, tiba2 kepikiran siapa yah yang cocok jadi rajanya? Berpikir keras sampai gak bisa bobok malem karena masih siang :"  
Yah intinya terima kasih yang sudah bersedia setia setiap saat untuk menunggu update'an wkwk**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah review *tebar ciyuman*  
Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu *tebar recehan*  
Terima kasih untuk semua yang masih membaca *tebar cebanan* /gakgitu**


	5. Chapter 5

Tetsuna mengabaikan peringatan yang telah Miki beritahu, dirinya memasuki taman yang dipenuhi oleh semak, dan ilalang.

Tak berapa lama jalan yang dipenuhi belukar itu menghilang, kini hamparan bunga lycoris merekah indah. Di belakangnya terdapat sebuah bangunan yang sudah tua walau masih terlihat kokoh, namun penampilannya memang mengerikan.

"Benar-benar tumbuh. Jumlahnya pun banyak." Batin Tetsuna yang berjalan melewati hamparan bunga beracun di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan bangunan tua yang terlihat seperti tempat berteduh.

Pintunya ia dapati tak terkunci, akhirnya Tetsuna masuk ke dalam. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat makam yang berjejeran di dalamnya.

"Benar-benar sebuah makam." Batinnya terkejut. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didapatinya. Tapi yang membuatnya penasaran adalah tanah di makam itu tak nampak kering, masih ada bunga segar yang diletakkan di atas masing-masing makam.

"Jadi ini makam Raja yang telah kehilangan kewarasannya?"

Tetsuna mulai kembali merekap memori tentang Keluarga Kerajaan yang Miki sebelumnya beritahukan.

.

.

.

11 tahun lalu Raja beserta Ratu, dan selir-selirnya memang sangat akur, damai, dan bahagia. Para Pangeran pun hidup rukun, mereka tak pernah meributkan hal sepele seperti tahta, atau mencoba mengambil alih Kerajaan. Semuanya hidup rukun seperti saudara, Raja juga sangat adil pada istri-istrinya juga putra mereka.

Sampai hari yang mengerikan datang, Ratu mereka yang amat dielu-elukan, Ratu yang mencintai Raja, dan rakyatnya. Ratu yang sangat menyayangi putranya, dan saudaranya yang lain, harus pergi. Ibunda Pangeran Pertama, Seijurou, meninggal dunia.

Kesedihan menyelimuti seluruh Kerajaan, semua selir, Raja, dan putranya sangat terpukul. Mereka seakan kehilangan cahayanya, tapi yang paling merasa kehilangan adalah Raja. Sejak kematian Ratunya ia berubah, menjadi lebih dingin, dan tegas kepada semua orang. Bukan hanya itu, tak tanggung-tanggung ia menghukum putranya sendiri. Istrinya yang lain mencoba mengingatkan, atau sekedar menegur. Tapi Raja mengabaikannya, keadaan semakin memburuk saat perbatasan mendapat serangan besar-besaran.

Sebagian wilayah berhasil diambil alih oleh musuh, Raja yang tak mau kehilangan kepercayaan dari rakyat mulai frustasi. Ia mencoba berbagai cara untuk mengalahkan penjajah yang datang ke negerinya. Sampai akhirnya rumor bodoh tersebar di Istana.

Rumor itu ditujukan bukan untuk sang Raja, melainkan untuk istri-istrinya. Rumor yang menyatakan bahwa Raja akan memilih putra sahnya dari Ratu untuk menjadi penerusnya, dan membuang semua Pangeran, juga istrinya.

Semua selir Raja mempercayainya begitu saja, tapi yang paling menjadi gila adalah Ibunda Kise. Dia mendapat rumor lain tentang cara yang dapat memikat Raja, dan menjadikannya Ratu baru.

"Lycoris ya? Tapi ini benar-benar tumbuh." Batin Tetsuna kembali, ia masih tak menyangka. Bunga terkutuk itu bisa tumbuh subur hanya di ibukota, tepatnya di taman rahasia Istana.

Rumor yang didengar oleh Ibunda Pangeran Kelima adalah penyebab semua kengerian di Istana terjadi.

Dari yang Miki ceritakan, Ibunda Kise meminta taman bunga yang dulunya sering dijadikan tempat bersantai sebagai taman pribadinya. Secara cuma-cuma Raja memberinya, jika ingin mendapat perhatian Raja maka dia harus bisa menumbuhkan bunga lycoris, dengan darah seorang wanita.

Kegilaannya nampak jelas ketika ia sudah semakin lemah karena kehilangan darahnya sendiri. Ia mengabaikan Kise, dan bahkan menolak panggilan Raja. Ia mulai memanggil beberapa pelayan wanita, dan membunuhnya.

Raja yang mengetahui kebenarannya segera menghukum Ibunda Kise, ia diberi hukuman mati. Tapi lagi-lagi rumor mengerikan datang, kali ini tentang kutukan bunga Lycoris. Siapapun yang tak dapat menumbuhkan satu bunga pun akan mengalami hal yang mengerikan, ini berlaku untuk para selir. Semua penghuni Istana mengalami kepanikan. Para selir ikut menggila, mereka melupakan semua kebersamaan yang selama ini ada di Istana. Mereka berlomba-lomba menumbuhkan bunga yang memang sangat sukar tumbuh di dataran rendah.

Satu persatu mereka saling melukai, korban selanjutnya adalah Ibunda Aomine yang menusuk dirinya sendiri, mengatasnamakan ibunda Kise. Belum sampai situ, kengerian terjadi ketika rumor terakhir datang, Raja mendapat bisikan ghaib.

Suara itu menyuruhnya untuk membunuh semua selirnya agar bunga Lycoris bisa mekar dengan indah. Saat bunganya mekar, maka kemenangan akan selalu ada dalam Kerajaannya. Semua yang mengganggu negaranya akan musnah, tak ada satupun yang bisa menghancurkan Kerajaannya yang kokoh.

Mendengar bisikan itu Raja menjadi gelap mata, ia membunuh semua selirnya yang tersisa, melukai Para Pangeran yang mencoba melindungi ibunya. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur para selir tewas, Raja mengubur mayat semua selirnya untuk dijadikan pupuk. Belum juga tumbuh, akhirnya Raja membunuh pelayan wanita yang ada di Istana, ibunda Miki juga salah satu korban yang terkubur di taman itu.

Mengetahui kegilaan ayahnya membuat semua orang mencoba menghentikannya, tapi mereka terlalu takut. Bahkan untuk sekedar menyela, sama sekali tak diberi kesempatan. Seijurou yang selalu dituntut ayahnya untuk menjadi penerusnya mulai berubah pula. Suatu malam Seijurou berdebat hebat dengan Raja, tak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka debatkan, tapi suara yang sangat keras membuat Taiga, adik Raja masuk dengan beberapa pengawal.

Mereka melihat Seijurou menusuk ayahnya sendiri, darah berceceran di lantai. Semua Pangeran, termasuk pelayan, dan juga Taiga sangat terkejut. Sangat tidak mungkin untuk seorang Seijurou melakukan hal gila seperti itu. Salah satu mata ruby nya berubah keemasan, itu nampak seperti bukan Pangeran Pertama. Keempat Pangeran sangat kecewa pada kakak pertama mereka, sebelumnya mereka berjanji untuk tidak membunuh ayahnya sendiri, dan membiarkannya di dunia. Tapi Seijurou merusak janjinya, ia malah tersenyum menatap semua orang, dan mengancam. Benar-benar senyum yang mengerikan seperti bukan dirinya. Kejadian itu langsung ditutup rapat oleh semua orang Istana, Taiga dengan cepat naik jabatan sebagai Raja.

Para Pangeran pun diangkat menjadi putranya, mereka mengganti namanya ke marga milik ibu masing-masing.

Seijurou – Akashi

Shintarou – Midorima

Daiki – Aomine

Atsushi – Murasakibara

Ryouta – Kise

.

.

.

Cerita diakhiri dengan kematian Raja oleh Pangeran Pertama. Semuanya sudah tak sama seperti dulu, Para Pangeran saling membenci.

"Lycoris, ini tanaman yang sangat hebat lho." Tetsuna mencabut satu tangkai bunga yang ada di depannya. Dia hampir menghirupnya dalam kalau bukan digagalkan seseorang yang berteriak padanya.

"Apa kau bodoh menghirupnya begitu saja." Ucap lelaki yang nampak panik menjauhkan bunga tersebut dari tangan Tetsuna.

"Oh! Kau siapa? Ah! Jangan-jangan pelayan yang dirumorkan itu ya? Uwa! Benar-benar seorang wanita." Kata lelaki berambut hitam dengan poni belah tengah.

Tetsuna dengan wajah datarnya mulai memperkenalkan diri sopan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, nama anda?" tanyanya, lelaki tadi menyeringai dengan senang.

"Aku Takao, penjaga kebun di sini. Apa kau belum dengar soal batasan-batasan yang hanya boleh dilewati olehmu?" tatapan Takao berubah tajam, jadi benar kalau semua pelayan di Istana seperti di penjara. Tetsuna masih belum tahu apa yang dijanjikan oleh Raja yang baru untuk menjaga rahasia mengerikan Istana tetap aman. Tapi, melihat betapa dinginnya istana membuatnya kesal.

"Takao-san, batasan apa yang anda maksud?" Tanya Tetsuna, ia pura-pura tak mengerti. Wajah Takao yang tadi serius terlihat bingung, ia pikir semua yang ada di Istana tahu soal Rahasia Raja yang sebelumnya. Bisa dengan jelas Tetsuna tahu bahwa Takao menutupinya.

"Ahahaha tidak ada, di sini kan banyak sekali bunga lycoris yang berbahaya. Kau tak tahu bunga ini? Ini bunga yang beracun, makanya jangan asal sembarangan berkeliaran." Ucapnya yang langsung nyinyir tanpa henti.

"Saya mencari Pangeran Aomine, apa Takao-san melihatnya?" Tanya Tetsuna yang langsung menghiraukan nyinyiran Takao. Tapi lelaki itu juga tak tahu dimana keberadaan Pangeran Ketiga. Pada akhirnya Tetsuna meninggalkan kebun bunga yang merupakan rahasia terbesar Istana.

"Ah Takao-san… Apa anda yang merawat bunga-bunga, sekaligus makam yang ada di sana?" Tanya Tetsuna sebelum meninggalkan Takao.

"Eh? Eeehhhhh kau memasukinya? Apa kau gila?! Selama bekerja di sini aku belum pernah melihat ada orang yang masuk ke sana, begitu juga aku." Takao mulai kepanikan, sekaligus takut, ia khawatir jika kutukan bunga lycoris datang lagi.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Ada jejak kaki di sana, itu pasti ulah salah satu penghuni Istana." Jelas Tetsuna, ia meninggalkan Takao sendiri.

"Tapi siapa yang mau mengunjungi taman ini? Sejak Raja sebelumnya meninggal, baik Pangeran, Raja, maupun para pelayan tak pernah ada yang datang." Kata Takao mengira-ngira, ia hanya ditugaskan untuk berjaga di sekitar kebun, supaya tak ada yang mendekat.

Tetsuna kembali mencari sosok lelaki yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia berkeliling Istana untuk memastikan Pangeran yang merepotkan benar-benar tidak membuatnya repot.

"Aomine-sama…" panggilnya dengan wajah datar, saat tengah menjelajah taman di sebelah utara yang sepi, ia melihat Aomine tengah berbaring di atas rumput.

"Aomine-sama. Tidak baik meninggalkan para buruh begitu saja, mereka adalah rakyat yang harus dilayani sepenuh hati." Kata Tetsuna langsung menceramahinya.

"Haha kau benar-benar tak tahu tempat dimana, dan kapan harus bicara ya. Jaa. Kalau aku melayani para rakyat, itu berarti kau juga harus melayaniku dengan baik." Aomine menarik tangan Tetsuna hingga ia terjatuh.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat, dan hanya berjarak dua centi, dengan sekali sentil saja mungkin tragedi mimpi buruk bagi Tetsuna akan terjadi.

Dengan cepat Tetsuna membetulkan posisinya, ia duduk di samping Aomine yang tengah berbaring. Suasana sempat hening, baik si Pelayan, maupun Pangeran, sama-sama menikmati angin yang berhembus sejuk.

"Aomine-sama. Hanya karena anda tidak menyukai kakak anda, bukan berarti Pangeran berhak menyakiti perasaan rakyat." Tetsuna tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya sangat lembut.

"Tapi kata-kata mereka membuatku jengkel." Balas Aomine tak mau tahu.

"Apa mereka tahu itu? Tentu saja mereka tak mengetahuinya, mereka tak bermaksud melukaimu. Saat anda pergi, semuanya terlihat tak enak hati. Mereka khawatir melukai perasaan anda. Untuk orang tua, itu sangat tidak sopan." Tetsuna menoleh, dan tersenyum memberi pengertian. Melihat senyuman itu membuat kedua pipi Aomine merona, ia mengalihkan wajahnya, dan hanya berdeham.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau menemaniku ke pertemuan berikutnya?" Tanya Aomine, Tetsuna mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu saja. Sebuah kehormatan untuk bisa mendampingimu." Balasnya polos masih dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Tetsuna mengemban dua tugas sekaligus. Siang hari menemani Aomine bersosialisasi, sorenya ia bersama dengan Murasakibara menyusun rancangan saluran air bawah tanah.

"Kurochin… Berikan aku cemilan." Ucapnya yang menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja dengan malas. Tetsuna menghela nafasnya, dan memberikan satu buah biskuit.

"Tidak lebih dari ini." Katanya datar, ia mengalihkan tubuhnya, dan mulai mencari buku yang diperlukan.

"Kenapa kau jadi seenaknya begini? Kau menyebalkan." Tetsuna menghiraukannya.

"Selama aku mengerjakan bagianku, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang hal lain. Cukup beri aku cemilan yang banyak, dan aku akan mengerjakan tugasku." Mendengar perkataan Murasakibara menghentikan kegiatan Tetsuna. Gadis polos itu menoleh, dan menatap sorot mata Murasakibara yang nampak kosong, dan dingin.

"Murasakibara-sama. Apa tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat anda menikmati sesuatu yang anda inginkan?" Tanya Tetsuna mendekati pangeran dengan tubuh besar itu.

"Haaa?" Murasakibara hanya menatap Tetsuna bingung, ia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Jika anda tidak keberatan, saya akan membuatkan cemilan yang lezat hanya untuk Pangeran. Tapi sebagai gantinya, lakukan pekerjaan ini dengan baik, demi rakyat anda." Tetsuna tersenyum lembut menatap Murasakibara yang tengah tercengang.

Sebetulnya Pangeran ragu dengan apa yang akan dibuat oleh Tetsuna, tapi melihat senyumnya yang manis seperti marshmallow, meyakinkannya.

"Ba-Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau." Balas Murasakibara bangkit, dan kembali merancang gambarnya.

.

.

.

Sementara Tetsuna pergi ke dapur membuatkan cemilan untuk Pangeran Keempat. Saat tengah menyusuri lorong istana ia mencoba untuk mengecek keadaan Kise, yang kamarnya memang searah dengan dapur.

Melihat pintunya terbuka, dan masih ada cahaya menyala, tanpa ragu Tetsuna masuk ke dalam. Di sana ia mendapati Kise tengah tidur di atas meja, dengan banyak kertas-kertas yang dicoret.

"Dia juga melakukan yang terbaik." Batin Tetsuna tersenyum menyelimuti Kise yang sudah berada di dunia lain.

Melihat wajah polos Kise yang tengah terlelap membuat rasa simpati Tetsuna padanya muncul. Di antara semua Pangeran, hanya Kise yang masih bisa tertawa, dan ramah terhadap semua orang, walau kakak-kakaknya selalu mengabaikan atau mengatakan hal buruk padanya.

"Itu semua bukan salahmu." Ucap Tetsuna lirih mengusap rambut blonde Kise dengan lembut.

Kise merasakan ada orang yang menyentuh rambutnya, secara reflek ia menggenggam tangan Tetsuna dengan erat. Gadis yang ada di dekatnya terkejut, begitu juga Kise yang tersentak melihat pelayannya kaget.

"Oh Kurokocchi, kukira siapa." Kata Kise yang melepaskan tangannya, kini justru Kise nampak pusing, dan ketakutan.

"Maaf seenaknya masuk, namun pintu kamar anda terbuka, dan saya pikir anda belum tidur." Jelas Tetsuna, si bungsu beralih pada pelayannya yang masih terlihat kaget. Ia tersenyum lembut, dan balik minta maaf.

"Hahaha tidak, mungkin pelayan yang mengantar makanan lupa menutup pintu. Aku juga ketiduran." Tetsuna memandangi wajah Kise yang berkeringat, apa sebegitu kagetnya Kise? Apa dia mengalami mimpi buruk? Genggaman tangannya sangat kencang, hingga membuatnya sedikit sakit. Itu semua yang ada dipikiran Tetsuna.

Gadis yang merasa bersalah karena menyentuh Pangerannya tanpa izin, membungkukkan badannya di depan Kise.

"Kise-sama, saya minta maaf karena telah membangunkan anda. Apa anda mengalami mimpi buruk?" Tanya Tetsuna dengan lembut, melihat betapa peduli pelayannya terhadap dirinya membuat Kise tertegun.

"Hahaha kau manis juga ya ternyata. Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin karena kelelahan, obat tidurku juga habis." Balas Kise tertawa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya.

"Obat tidur? Apa setiap malam anda meminumnya?"

"Un, kalau tidak dengan itu aku tak bisa tidur tenang." Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dari semua Pangeran, mungkin Kise yang paling berat menjalani hari-hari di masa lalunya. Semua kakaknya memusuhinya, para pelayan, pejabat, dan bangsawan menyalahkan kegilaan ibunya padanya. Meski begitu ia selalu terlihat ramah, dan baik pada siapapun. Mau seberapa jahat mereka berkata tentangnya, ia selalu berakhir dengan senyuman. Membayangkan semua hal itu membuat hati Tetsuna sesak, ia menyentuh wajah Kise dengan lembut.

"Pangeran… Bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, anda bisa membicarakannya dengan saya. Walau anda belum sepenuhnya bisa mempercayai, dan menerima saya. Tapi saya selalu berada di pihak semua Pangeran. Saya akan selalu ada untuk anda." Tetsuna tersenyum lembut mencoba menenangkan. Melihat senyuman yang sangat manis membuat jantung Kise berdegup sangat kencang, ia tahu Tetsuna manis, tapi tak pernah menyangka bahwa pelayannya bisa selembut, dan sehangat malaikat.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kise menarik tangan Tetsuna, dan mendekapnya erat.

Tak seperti sebelumnya yang memberontak, kali ini Tetsuna mencoba pasrah, kalau memang itu bisa membuat Pangeran tenang.

"Aku tidak suka tidur di tempat yang gelap. Aku juga benci tidur sendirian." Gumamnya dengan nada sayu, pelayannya hanya menepuk pundaknya lembut.

"Aku selalu mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama. Aku benci malam hari." Kise mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kise-sama, jika anda berkenan saya akan menemani anda malam ini sampai anda tertidur." Balas Tetsuna, wajah Kise merona, Pangeran yang suka bermain bersama perempuan takluk begitu saja pada pelayannya. Ia dengan cepat bergerak menuju tempat tidur, dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Tetsuna mematikan lampunya, melihat Kise yang ketakutan membuat dirinya mendekat, dan menyentuh tangannya.

"Semua baik-baik saja, saya ada di sini." Ucap Tetsuna lembut, mengantarkan Kise dalam tidur nyenyak.

* * *

 **Wadaw gak sadar hampir sebulan wkwkw /heh  
Maaf ya semua, lagi banyak pikiran gak penting jadi sulit lanjut /alesan**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca, dan ikutin sampai chapter 5  
Perjalanan masih panjaaang, dan di sini saya akan berusaha update gak lama2 jadi stay tuned ya! **

**Jangan lupa reviewnya. Terima kasih! *ciumin***


	6. Chapter 6

Usai menemani Kise hingga tertidur, Tetsuna buru-buru pergi ke dapur. Ia hampir saja melupakan pesanan Murasakibara.

Dia berjalan dengan langkah kecilnya yang cepat, dapur istana tengah malam begini memang sudah sepi. Tapi malam itu lampunya masih menyala, saat Tetsuna lihat ia terkejut karena Murasakibara di sana sendiri dengan peralatan memasak yang telah siap.

"Murasakibara-sama? Apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Bukankah saya sudah menyuruh anda untuk tetap di ruangan?" tanya Tetsuna yang mendekati Pangeran Keempat.

"Itu semua karena kau amat sangat lama. Tunggu! Bau ini!" tiba-tiba saja Murasakibara menarik Tetsuna ke dekapannya. Ia menghirup aroma Tetsuna, gadis itu makin terkejut. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari perangkap sang pangeran namun Pangeran makin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Kau baru saja bertemu Kise kan?" tanya Murasakibara dengan kesal.

"Eh? I-Iya, lalu apa masalahnya?" Tetsuna balik bertanya yang membuat Murasakibara makin kesal.

"Aku tidak suka dengan bau ini, sangat mengganggu. Apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu?" Tetsuna makin tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya anda bicarakan Pangeran?" tanya Tetsuna, tapi Murasakibara membuatnya terdiam, tiba-tiba saja dia menjulurkan lidahnya, dan merasakan leher putih gadis dalam dekapannya.

"Hng.." Tetsuna yang paling terkejut, dia benar-benar tak pernah tahu kalau Murasakibara bisa seberbahaya itu. Berusaha melepaskan pun susah rasanya karena tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Biar kugantikan, aku lebih menyukai aroma tubuhmu yang manis." Murasakibara beralih ke telinga Tetsuna, yang membuat gadis itu geli, sekaligus merasakan perasaan yang aneh pada dirinya. Ia belum pernah tersentuh sama sekali, tapi bagian sensitifnya sudah dapat dipastikan pertama kali.

Desahan manis yang membuat Murasakibara, sekaligus dirinya sendiri terkejut. Wajahnya amat merah, dia nampak ingin menangis, air mata menggenang di pelupuknya.

"Aku mohon hentikan, Murasakibara-sama..." pintanya dengan sangat lembut, Murasakibara tak kuasa melihatnya yang jadi sangat manis. Ia tak tahan untuk membullynya lebih lama, tapi merasakan tangan Tetsuna yang gemetar akhirnya ia menghentikan aksinya, dan sedikit menjauh.

Tetsuna menyentuh telinganya, wajahnya masih memerah, ia merasa seperti dipermalukan.

"Apa aku menyakitimu? Aku tidak bermaksud." Mendadak Murasakibara merasa bersalah, ia tak ingin Tetsuna menjauh darinya, tapi ia juga tak tahu kenapa sangat kesal saat aroma Kise menyelimuti Tetsuna.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya penuh sesal. Tentu saja Tetsuna tak semudah itu memaafkannya, namun Murasakibara terlihat benar menyesali perbuatannya. Ini benar tidak adil untuknya, padahal Tetsuna yang diserang tapi Murasakibara yang membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu ketika desain yang Akashi-sama minta telah selesai." Balas Tetsuna kesal, ia mengalihkan wajahnya dan menghindari Murasakibara.

"Eh tapi kau bahkan tak memenuhi permintaanku, dan malah bersenang-senang dengan Kise! Karena itu aku menghukummu!" Murasakibara benar seperti anak-anak, ia bahkan tak mau kalah dengan kesalahannya. Untung kali ini Tetsuna berhasil menghindar dan menghajar Pangeran yang seenak jidatnya.

Tapi Murasakibara juga mendapat poin, Tetsuna hampir melupakan tujuannya untuk menghibur Pangeran Keempat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, aku hanya perlu meminta pada Raja supaya tidak bertemu denganmu lagi." Tetsuna sedikit mengancam, hal itu ditanggapi serius oleh Pangeran yang sudah setengah ketakutan.

"Baiklah aku akan menyelesaikannya besok! Tapi jangan pernah bicara apapun pada Raja Bodoh itu!"

"Kau juga harus memperhatikan sikapmu itu!" balas Tetsuna kembali yang membuat Murasakibara menutup mulutnya.

Usai kejadian itu Murasakibara bergegas kembali ke kamarnya, sedangkan Tetsuna terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia benar-benar hampir mati tadi, perasaan aneh yang Pangeran berikan membuat dadanya sesak.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan misiku di sini." Batinnya dengan tangan gemetar.

Dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat, namun sesuatu yang aneh terlihat. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti bayang-bayang yang menyerupai jubah hitam secara diam-diam.

Arahnya menuju ke taman bunga lycoris, itu bisa saja Takao, tapi dia bilang bahwa malam hari tak ada penjaga, mustahil bagi siapapun masuk karena memang alasan mistis. Juga angin yang berhembus bisa membahayakan nyawa siapapun yang menghirup serbuk lycoris dengan jumlah banyak.

Tanpa takut Tetsuna menembus taman lycoris di depannya. Dengan hati-hati Tetsuna melangkahkan kakinya, tapi saat masuk ke dalam dia tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Hanya ada cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui celah-celah atap yang sudah tak utuh.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seseorang dari belakang punggung Tetsuna. Dari suaranya terdengar seperti Pangeran Pertama. Tanpa ragu Tetsuna langsung berbalik, walau tepat di samping lehernya ada pisau tajam.

"Akashi-sama?" panggil Tetsuna ragu.

"Kau tahu marga ibuku? Siapa dirimu?" tanya Akashi yang menjauhi Tetsuna, lelaki itu membuka kerudungnya, nampak jelas wajah Akashi yang disinari cahaya rembulan mengeluarkan pesona tampannya.

Tapi yang mengejutkan adalah salah satu matanya bukan berwarna kuning, melainkan keduanya berwarna serupa yaitu merah. Mata heteronya menghilang.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Akashi kembali, Tetsuna benar-benar dibuat bingung, dan tak mengerti apa yang tengah di hadapinya. Cukup dengan kelima Pangeran brutal itu, dan kini Akashi justru jadi dua. Apa arti dari semua ini?

"Ada apa denganmu Pangeran? Apa anda sakit?" tanya Tetsuna mencoba tenang.

"Kau... Jangan-jangan kau mengenalku yang satunya?" balas Akashi makin membuat Tetsuna bingung, tapi gadis itu tahu bahwa orang di depannya bukanlah Akashi yang selama ini dia kenal. Yang berdiri di hadapannya sangat hangat, walau terkesan dingin, dan kesepian.

.

.

.

Malam yang membingungkan masih berlanjut penuh dengan tanda tanya, sampai akhirnya Akashi dengan mata merah mengajaknya berbicara.

Laki-laki itu mengaku sebagai Seijurou, Pangeran Pertama putra dari sang ratu, juga kakak yang dikenal baik oleh adik-adiknya atau semua Pangeran.

Seijurou menceritakan bagaimana masa lalunya yang semula baik-baik saja hingga kematian ibunya. Hal itu memang membuatnya patah hati, tapi semua orang memperlakukannya dengan baik, para selir, dan saudaranya. Walau para bangsawan selalu berkata buruk, dan menilainya salah. Itu tak masalah pada awalnya hingga ayahnya yang justru semakin berubah, dia menyuruh dirinya untuk menjadi nomor satu, dan memperlakukan hal yang tak adil pada Keempat Pangeran.

Itu semakin membuatnya tertekan, ketika para Pangeran, dan selir ikut berubah menjauhinya, serta mulai membencinya. Seijurou selalu mencoba yang terbaik untuk membuat semuanya kembali akur, tapi respon adiknya justru tak sebanding dengan usahanya. Bisa dibilang Seijurou semakin terpuruk, bahkan mengalami depresi.

Dia mulai mendengar suara-suara dalam hatinya, walau ia mengabaikannya tapi suara itu terus mengganggunya. Apalagi setelah para selir saling membunuh, dan ayahnya ikut menggila.

"Apa anda tahu yang terjadi malam itu?" Tetsuna menelan ludahnya tak dapat melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang lain.

"Haha aku penasaran apa yang orang katakan tentang diriku setelah itu." Balas Seijuro malah tertawa, ia nampak sedih ketika memandang makam semua ibunda Pangeran, juga ayahnya.

"Aku merasa tak enak karena telah meninggalkan adik-adikku serta mengabaikannya. Apa Midorima kesulitan mengatasi Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise, dan diriku sendiri ya? Bagaimana dengan Aomine? Apa masih bertengkar dengan Kise?" tanya Seijurou kembali dengan senyumnya yang begitu teduh. Tetsuna tertegun melihat senyum yang sangat berbeda dengan Akashi yang dikenalnya, dia sadar bahwa mereka benar-benar orang yang berbeda di tubuh yang sama.

"Keadaannya memburuk saat dirimu yang lain mengambil alih tubuhmu." Balas Tetsuna tertunduk sedikit jengkel. Bagaimana bisa Seijurou mengalah pada sesuatu yang jelas bukan bagian dari dirinya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya menguasai tubuhmu? Sudah jelas dia bukan bagian darimu!" seru Tetsuna tak dapat menahan kesalnya. Sedangkan Seijurou hanya membulatkan matanya, ia tak menyangka akan ada orang yang membentaknya setelah sekian lama ia tertidur.

"Pft.." Seijurou menahan tawanya, tapi itu tak membuat gadis manis di hadapannya senang.

"Sudah lama sekali seseorang berbicara senormal ini padaku. Apa kau tak takut padaku?" tanya Seijurou tersenyum menggoda.

"Kenapa aku harus takut? Kau bukan pangeran kan? Aku tak perlu bersikap formal padamu kan?" balas Tetsuna dengan wajah datarnya.

"Yah obrolan seperti ini membuatku senang, sudah sangat lama aku tak berbicara dengan seseorang. Apalagi bercerita selama ini." Senyum Seijurou membuat Tetsuna semakin heran dengan lelaki di sebelahnya itu.

"Kalau memang ingin bertemu dengan adik-adikmu, dan mengobrol lebih lama kenapa tidak kembali ke tubuhmu seperti ini." Seijurou menghela nafasnya, senyumnya begitu layu, tak seperti tadi.

"Aku malu bertemu mereka. Sebagai kakak tertuanya aku sudah gagal. Lagipula aku tak menganggap orang yang ada di dalam sini sebagai gangguan." Dia menunjuk ke dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Dia mirip denganku, aku hanya perlu menganggapnya sebagai salah satu bagian dariku. Aku menerima keberadaannya untuk melindungi Kerajaan ini." Jelasnya.

Mendengar apa yang di katakan Seijurou membuat Tetsuna sedikit curiga tentang sihir yang membuat Kerajaan kacau. Bisa jadi keberadaan yang kini ada di tubuh Seijurou adalah penyihir yang sebelumnya merasuki para selir, dan raja. Tapi sejak kematian para selir, juga raja tak ada lagi tanda-tanda adanya sihir itu kembali. Dan Tetsuna tersadar bahwa ia telah berpikiran bodoh, mana ada sihir di dunia ini.

"Sudah saatnya aku kembali, dia akan terbangun sebentar lagi." Kata Seijurou yang melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari makam.

"Tunggu!" seru Tetsuna menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?" tanyanya, Seijurou hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengambil alih tubuhku hanya saat ia tertidur di malam hari. Tapi untuk membuatnya tak curiga aku harus kembali sebelum terbangun." Balas Seijurou pergi meninggalkan Tetsuna sendiri.

Gadis itu melihat bunga-bunga dengan warna berbeda di atas makam. Warna hijau, warna biru, warna ungu, dan warna kuning. Sudah jelas itu semua adalah warna kesukaan ibunda dari para pangeran. Tetsuna tahu betul Seijurou adalah orang yang baik, dia kakak yang bisa diandalkan, tapi dia bukan lelaki yang kuat.

Fajar sudah hampir menampakkan dirinya, wajah Tetsuna terlihat kusut karena tak tidur semalaman. Terlebih lagi hari ini dia harus mendampingi Midorima ke tempat salah satu pejabat di kota, ia juga sudah berjanji menemaninya mengelilingi kota.

Tetsuna hanya bisa mengumpulkan seluruh semangatnya. Ia bergegas menuju ke kamarnya, bersiap dengan pakaian yang baru, dan apronnya. Usai bersiap ia segera menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan pangeran.

Pukul 7 pagi semua pangeran sudah duduk di kursinya, walau sudah terbiasa makan bersama, tapi suasana masih tak berubah. Kali ini Akashi ikut bergabung, Tetsuna terus menatapnya karena mata hetero kuningnya telah kembali.

"Apa ada yang salah Tetsuna?" tanya Akashi dengan tatapan tajam, Tetsuna menggeleng dan menundukkan badannya.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Tetsuna sedang mengantarkan Pangeran bertemu Raja ia menatap lukisan yang sangat besar menempel di dinding. Kalau dipikir-pikir lukisan yang ada di ruangan Raja adalah Raja Taiga, dan Ratunya. Tapi pertanyaannya dimana sang ratu yang bahkan tak pernah menampakkan diri? Dia bahkan terkecoh saat Taiga selalu menunjukkan kedekatannya dengan para 'keponakannya'. Mungkin Tetsuna tahu alasan Taiga menyembunyikan fakta mengerikan ini, tapi apa semua orang tahu? Sepertinya memang tahu, atmosfer di Istana tak pernah menyenangkan, selalu berat, dan dingin. Baik para pelayan, dan pengawal menjaga jarak mereka terlalu jauh dengan para Pangeran.

"Kurokocchi! Kuroko! Kurochin! Apa hari ini kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Kise, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara bersamaan. Mereka semua saling tatap tajam, dan sinis kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hmmm sepertinya menarik." Batin Tetsuna sedikit tersenyum.

"Hari ini saya telah berjanji menemui Pejabat di kota bersama Midorima-sama." Balas Tetsuna dengan wajah datarnya, ketiga pangeran kecewa, dilain pihak Pangeran Kedua nampak kesenangan.

"Tapi bila Para Pangeran tidak keberatan kita bisa ke kota bersama-sama. Saya akan meminta pengawal mengawasi dari kejauhan." Tambahnya yang membuat semua kegirangan, dan balik membuat Midorima lesu.

"Bagaimana dengan Akashi-sama?" tanya Tetsuna yang membuat semua orang terdiam, dan kembali dengan suasana berat.

"Tidak, setelah ini aku ada urusan." Balas Akashi datar, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan saudaranya.

"Cih, sok sibuk." Ketus Aomine jengkel, padahal Akashi tak berbuat atau berkata salah apapun. Tapi sepertinya memang hal yang berat untuk menyatukan hubungan adik kakak lagi.

Sebelum pergi Tetsuna menyuruh keempat pangeran menyamar, walau yang pertama mereka kunjungi adalah rumah pejabat, tetap saja mereka berkeliaran di kota.

"Uwa! Ini sangat menyenangkan!" seru Aomine kegirangan, sedangkan Kise terlihat sudah biasa melakukannya, Murasakibara nampak malas seperti biasa, dan Midorima sedikit mengeluh tapi tetap melakukannya.

Mereka berlima pergi dengan kereta kuda menuju ke tempat pejabat pertama. Di sana Midorima disambut dengan sangat hangat, kebetulan pejabat yang mereka temui adalah sosok yang dekat dengan Midorima. Kiyoshi Miyaji yang merupakan satu lingkaran kerabat bangsawan dengan Midorima, mereka dari Keluarga Bangsawan Shuutoku. Ibu dari ibunya Midorima adalah saudara jauh kakek Kiyoshi yang merupakan kepala keluarga Miyaji. Karena itu Miyaji mengerti betul bagaimana sifat Midorima yang merupakan sepupunya yang lebih muda.

Semakin Tetsuna memahami keluarga kerajaan semakin pula ia mendapatkan sakit kepala. Tapi suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri mengetahui para Pangeran memiliki banyak kerabat. Midorima bersama Tetsuna berdiskusi bertiga dengan Miyaji, sedangkan ketiga pangeran menunggu di ruang tamu.

Miyaji telah mendengar kabar pembangunan saluran air bawah tanah, ia pun sudah mendapatkan proposal yang Midorima buat. Seperti yang diduga, proposalnya dapat diterima, dan Keluarga Miyaji menyetujuinya. Begitu pula dengan lingkaran Keluarga Bangsawan Shuutoku yang lain, mereka akan bersedia menjadi pembicara sosialisasi di daerah-daerah terpencil di ibukota.

Mendengar jawaban Miyaji membuat Midorima sangat gembira, ia tak pernah menyangka kerabatnya dapat diandalkan. Ngomong-ngomong Tetsuna baru mengetahui bahwa Takao juga ternyata salah satu Keluarga Bangsawan Shuutoku. Ia terkesan karena mau bekerja sukarela di Istana demi Midorima yang merupakan kerabat dekatnya. Meski pekerjaannya terkesan rendah sebagai tukang jaga kebun ternyata Takao adalah mata-mata yang selalu siap di samping Midorima.

"Kami berhasil membujuk Keluarga lainnya seperti Kaijou, Touou, dan bahkan Keluarga Kerajaan Yosen. Hanya saja kami tak berhasil membuat kesepakatan dengan Lago, lebih tepatnya mereka tak memberi jawaban apapun." Jelas Miyaji yang menyesal mengatakannya.

Seperti rumor yang beredar, Keluarga Bangsawan Lago memang tak akur dengan bangsawan-bangsawan lainnya, terutama dengan Bangsawan ibukota. Mungkin itu yang menjadi penyebab utama proyek Akashi tertanam ditumpukan kertas-kertas.

"Bagaimana dengan Bangsawan Rakuzan, dan Seirin?" tanya Tetsuna, baik Midorima maupun Miyaji terdiam bisu.

"Apa-" belum selesai memberi pertanyaan Midorima terlebih dulu menyelanya.

"Kita bisa tinggalkan mereka, yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah fokus dengan persetujuan dari Bangsawan Lago." Jelas Midorima dengan nada dingin.

Tapi sepengetahuan Tetsuna Keluarga Bangsawan Rakuzan, dan Seirin adalah Keluarga yang mendominasi Aride, juga beberapa daerah subur di selatan. Akan lebih mudah bila kedua bangsawan itu menyetujuinya, karena secara hukum tak ada yang bisa menolak Keluarga Bangsawan Rakuzan, dan Seirin. Poros penggerak kemakmuran Kerajaan Versailus.

Meski begitu Tetsuna tahu betul ini semua ada hubungannya dengan para pangeran. Ia tahu Midorima tak akan ambil pusing kalau memang jalannya mudah.

Usai bertemu dengan Miyaji akhirnya Tetsuna beserta para pangeran pergi menuju pusat kota. Seperti yang diharapkan ibukota, begitu ramai, dan hidup. Banyak anak kecil berlarian, tak jarang para wanita tengah berbelanja di setiap toko yang berjejer. Ada juga musisi jalanan yang menunjukkan kebolehannya. Namun yang menarik perhatian para pangeran adalah lapangan yang ada di sebelah pertokoan.

"Basket?" batin Tetsuna, ia melihat Aomine terlebih dahulu bergabung, dan bermain bersama anak-anak dengan riangnya. Kise berharap bisa bergabung, tapi dia tahu kalau dia masuk ke sana kakaknya akan keluar. Midorima memang ingin bergabung juga tapi ia tak suka bila harus dengan Aomine. Murasakibara nampak tak peduli, dan terus menarik Tetsuna untuk membeli makanan.

Tetsuna mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian Aomine sesaat tapi tak berhasil, ia benar-benar menikmati permainan basketnya.

"Kita tinggalkan dia saja." Balas Midorima dingin, tapi Tetsuna tak bisa begitu jika nanti ada masalah yang menimpanya maka akan berbahaya.

"Daiki..." panggil Tetsuna yang membuat Aomine, begitu juga ketiga pangeran lainnya terkejut. Aomine menghentikan permainan basketnya.

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Aomine membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Awas!" seru Kise memperingatkan kakaknya, tapi sayang Aomine terlebih dulu terkena bola basket cukup keras. Ia terjatuh, dan kepalanya serasa berputar-putar.

Murasakibara menggendongnya ke tepi lapangan, Kise mengipas wajah Aomine yang dipenuhi keringat dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku akan pergi untuk mencari es batu." Kata Tetsuna yang hendak pergi meninggalkan para pangeran.

"Ini membuang-buang waktu, aku akan pergi ke toko buku." Midorima terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan saudaranya.

"Eh? Midorima-sama, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pergi." Tetsuna mencoba mencegahnya tapi Midorima tak menggubrisnya.

"Kurokocchi, pergilah bersamanya. Biar aku yang mencari es batu, aku memiliki banyak kenalan di sini." Ucap Kise dengan senyum lembutnya, masalahnya hanya Murasakibara sudah cemberut karena harus menjaga Aomine yang masih belum tersadar.

Tetsuna mendekat pada Murasakibara yang tengah merajuk. Dia sudah membuat kesalahan pada gadis di depannya, bila ia tak menuruti kemauannya maka usahanya untuk lebih dekat dengannya semakin sulit.

"Aku akan menjaganya, sebagai gantinya kau belikan aku makanan." Murasakibara mengalihkan wajahnya masih jengkel, tapi Tetsuna terbantu dengan hal itu, ia tersenyum lembut memberikan permen padanya.

"Ini supaya anda tidak merasa kesepian." Gadis itu pergi menyusul Midorima yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Rasa vanilla." Batin Murasakibara mengunyah permennya dengan wajah tersipu.

.

.

.

.

Tetsuna sedikit lega karena ada pengawal yang juga ikut mengawasi para Pangeran dari kejauhan, jadi tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan Midorima. Ia berada di perpustakaan kota, ini pertama kali Tetsuna masuk ke perpustakaan yang lebih besar dari perpustakaan universitasnya. Banyak sekali buku-buku yang berjejer, bahkan tumpukan buku baru yang akan ditambah juga sangat banyak.

"Bukan saatnya kagum Tetsuna! Kau harus mencari Pangeran!" serunya dalam hati, ia kembali pada kenyataan yang pahit. Menemukan seorang Pangeran tidaklah berat, itu jika perpustakaannya juga tak sebesar istana.

Tetsuna menyusuri setiap lorong yang dibatasi oleh buku-buku, walau terkadang tangannya juga ikut bergerak mengambil buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan saat ia menemukan Midorima tengah duduk sendiri membaca bukunya dengan tenang, Tetsuna justru tersandung pakaiannya, dan membuat buku-buku yang dibawanya jatuh.

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan? Membuat keributan di perpustakaan." Balas Midorima dengan nada kesalnya.

"Maaf Midorima-sama saya tak bermaksud." Tetsuna menundukkan wajahnya, ia merasa tak enah hati karena bersikap ceroboh. Lebih tepatnya dia malu sudah sangat gembira, dan melupakan kewibawaannya dalam menjalankan tugas.

"Cepat bangun, dan beresi buku-bukumu." Midorima mengulurkan tangannya, gadis yang buru-buru membereskan bukunya tersenyum lembut.

Memang Midorima sedikit kasar karena sifat malu-malunya, tapi dia juga Pangeran yang baik hati serta lembut seperti adiknya.

Baik Tetsuna maupun Midorima hanya membaca buku-buku, tak ada obrolan di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya Tetsuna menyadari kegelisahan tuannya yang sedari tadi membolak balik bukunya dengan cepat.

"Midorima-sama?" panggilnya pelan, Tetsuna mendapati buku yang Midorima baca.

"Kenapa anda melakukannya sampai sejauh ini?" tanya Tetsuna penasaran.

"Aku tidak mau kalah lagi darinya, aku benci mengakui kalah padanya. Yang harus kulakukan adalah menjadi raja." Balas Midorima yang terus terfokus pada bukunya.

"Hmm bukankah itu hal yang baik? Anda mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan yang anda miliki untuk menjadi Raja. Melihat anda sangat serius menanggapi persoalan di Lago membuat saya sebagai rakyat Kerajaan ini merasa tersipu."

"Aku hanya merasa 'Waah Pangeran bekerja sangat keras untuk menyuburkan tanah di sini, aku juga harus bekerja lebih keras lagi!' Midorima-sama benar-benar membuatku tergugah."

Melihat senyum serta tawa Tetsuna yang sangat manis membuat wajah Midorima sudah semerah tomat. Ini pertama kalinya ada gadis yang berkata sejujur itu padanya, begitu pula Tetsuna yang tanpa sadar tertawa bahagia di depan lelaki.

"Bo-bodoh! Itu sudah seharusnya!" seru Midorima mengalihkan wajahnya sembari membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Sssttt..." balas semua orang yang ada di perpustakaan diikuti Tetsuna.

"Memang siapa yang membuatku berteriak." Gerutu Midorima kesal, namun gadis yang menggodanya malah terkekeh geli.

"Tapi Midorima-sama tak boleh mengabaikan saudara anda begitu saja. Anda menyukai basket kan? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama setelah ini?" bujuk Tetsuna, walau sebelumnya menolak tapi Midorima tetap ikut dengan gadis pelayannya.

Pada akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain basket di lapangan kota, dan melihat beberapa pertunjukan tari serta musik. Murasakibara pun mendapat kepuasan dalam menjajali semua makanan yang biasa dijual. Senyum keempat pangeran sangat berbeda saat mereka berada di dalam Istana.

Apalagi melihat Aomine, dan Kise yang saling bercengkrama membuat Tetsuna sangat terharu.

"Kuroko?" panggil Aomine, para pangeran menghentikan aktifitas mereka, dan melihat pelayannya duduk dengan kedamaian sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Hm? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya, tapi keempat pangeran itu justru mendapatkan serangan tepat di hati mereka karena ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pelayannya.

"Sial! Dia terlalu manis dan menggemaskan!" batin keempat pangeran menutupi wajah mereka.

Entah mengapa kelimanya nampak sangat menikmati waktunya, mereka bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung bercanda bersama. Mungkin yang dialami keempat pangeran sore itu sama persis seperti mereka saat kecil di masa lalu. Hanya saja Tetsuna masih tak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari Pangeran Pertama, Akashi Seijurou.

* * *

 **waaaahhhhh akhirnya bisa update lagi, maafkan diriku yang tak tahu malu ini semuaaa T/\T**

 **ada beberapa masalah yang dialami author seputar kesehatan jiwanya wkwkwk (ini serius lho)  
iya memang ada beberapa hal yang tak terduga yang bikin blank gak bisa nulis apapun tapi alhamdulillah sudah kembali lagi**

 **akan saya usahakan update setiap bulan dengan baik, soalnya saya juga entah kenapa belum bisa move on dari fandom magi yang baru bubar  
banyak draft magi yang numpuk wkwkwk /setanlu  
**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah selalu setia untuk menunggu sampai review/follow/fav  
Saya benar-benar berterima kasiiih tolong ikuti sampai akhir yaaa *tebar ciuman***


	7. Chapter 7

Sejak kejadian di kota waktu itu, kedekatan Tetsuna dengan Para Pangeran dapat diterima baik oleh semuanya. Keadaan Istana juga semakin membaik, bahkan Keempat Pengeran mulai berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka juga mulai mempercayai dan banyak mengandalkan Tetsuna. Hanya saja kecanggungan masih sangat kental bila menyangkut Akashi.

Meski begitu, ada rahasia yang tidak diketahui siapa pun kecuali Tetsuna dan Akashi yang lainnya.

Ya, sejak mereka bertemu di makan Para Selir, keduanya jadi sering bertemu diam-diam setiap pukul 3 pagi. Bahkan hubungannya sudah sangat dekat, karena ternyata Seijuurou mudah diajak bicara.

"Menemani Pangeran Akashi ke Negeri tetangga?" tanya Tetsuna membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

"Iya. Aku khawatir, meski Akashi-sama sudah pasti bisa melakukannya. Tapi, mengingat dia adalah Putra Mahkota yang sah, pasti akan ada banyak orang yang mengincarnya." Jelas Nijimura yang ada di ruangannya.

Tetsuna sedikit ragu, tugasnya memang melayani Para Pangeran, tapi jika dia harus ikut dengan Akashi, maka bagaimana dengan keempat yang lainnya?

"Mengkhawatirkan mereka itu hal yang bagus. Tapi terlalu berlebihan tidak baik. Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi kau tahu? Aku berterima kasih karena dirimu mereka jadi serius dalam mengerjakan tugasnya atau ikut pelajaranku." Nijimura tersenyum menyuruh agar Tetsuna tidak perlu khawatir.

Setelah bicara dengan Pengajar Istana, Tetsuna pergi untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Di lorong Istana ia bertemu dengan Midorima yang membawa banyak buku.

Tanpa disuruh Tetsuna langsung membantunya dan menemani Midorima ke ruangannya.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku membereskan beberapa buku ini?" tanya Midorima dengan sedikit tersipu.

"Baik." Balas Tetsuna dengan wajah datarnya dan mulai menata buku yang menumpuk di lantai.

"Aku dengar kau akan menemani Akashi."

"Un.." Tetsuna hanya mengangguk datar.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, tolong pergilah. Dia itu berbahaya." Kata Midorima merinding, Tetsuna menoleh sedikit dan melihat ekspresi Pangeran Kedua yang ketakutan.

"Kenapa Pangeran bisa berkata begitu? Bukankah kalian bersaudara?" tanya Tetsuna penasaran.

"Aku merasakannya, dia sedikit seperti tiran. Aku merasakan hawanya seperti ayah kami yang termakan kegilaan."

"Hmm bagaimana ya? Dia memang terkesan begitu, tapi bukankah dia melakukan hal itu supaya orang-orang menghindarinya?" tanya Tetsuna yang membuat Midorima terkejut.

"Contohnya, dia selalu mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Menjawab singkat pertanyaan mereka. Lalu dia memang senang mengancam, tapi dia tidak benar-benar melakukannya dan hanya menggertak." Tetsuna menatap Midorima yang masih terdiam tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak tahu kan? Dia pernah melukai Kagami dengan benda tajam di wajahnya." Midorima mulai menceritakan kejadian itu di masa lalu.

Karena tidak menuruti perkataan Akashi, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Akashi menyerang Raja dengan garpu saat jamuan makan malam. Sejak hari itu tidak ada yang berani mendekati atau menentang perintahnya. Bahkan Raja bukanlah apa-apa di Istana.

"Apa Midorima-sama pernah bertanya alasannya begitu?" tanya Tetsuna.

"Ha? Dia menyebut dirinya absolut dan tak terkalahkan, jadi mustahil untuk dirinya kalah atau ada yang menentangnya." Balas Midorima mulai kesal.

"Tapi Akashi-sama menuruti perintah Nijimura-sama, kan? Kalau begitu, dia mungkin hanya berdalih dan memang menggertak saja kan?" Tetsuna tersenyum lembut.

Tapi pembelaan yang ditujukan untuk Akashi sama sekali tak membuat Midorima senang, meski senyumnya begitu tulus. Namun baginya Tetsuna tidak mengerti soal apa pun.

"Itulah mengapa wanita tidak dibutuhkan di sini." Kata Midorima yang berada di belakang Tetsuna dan mengapitnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tetsuna mengalihkan wajahnya dan melihat ekspresi kesal sekaligus malu Pangeran Kedua di hadapannya.

"Midorima! Aku dengar Tetsu- Oh maaf mengganggu." Kata Aomine yang berteriak tapi langsung menutup pintunya.

"Eh! Bukan! Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!?" serunya yang kembali membuka pintu dan memarahi kakaknya. Tapi Midorima menyingkir dengan santai dan menjelaskan jika tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka, begitu juga Tetsuna yang tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu, Tetsu! Ikut aku sebentar." Ajak Aomine dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, Tetsuna hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Dia terdiam saat melihat Aomine sudah sangat akrab dengan para buruh yang akan bekerja untuk saluran air bawah tanah. Bahkan dia bisa menghimbau serta memberi masukan untuk para buruh yang sudah mulai bekerja.

Tetsuna tersenyum lega, dia senang karena akhirnya Aomine bisa bersikap lebih baik, bahkan dia juga bisa membantu orang lain.

"Bukankah ini baik? Mereka membiarkanku bergabung dan memimpin untuk mengerjakan proyek penting ini!" kata Aomine dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Un, ini adalah hal yang bagus. Saya ikut senang untuk anda, Aomine-sama." Tetsuna menunjukkan senyumnya kembali pada Pangeran Ketiga.

"Hei... Kalau kau terus tersenyum begitu, aku tidak bisa menahannya tahu." Kata Aomine yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Tetsuna dan mendekatkan tubuhnya.

Kedua mata turquoisenya membulat sempurna menangkap capri blue milik Sang Pangeran.

"Mine-chin, kau tidak boleh memakan Kuro-chin sendiri." Murasakibara datang dan menggendong Tetsuna lalu membawanya pergi.

"Oi! Murasakibara! Kemari!" seru Aomine tidak terima, tapi dia harus kembali bekerja karena para buruh memanggilnya.

Sementara Tetsuna masih digendong oleh Murasakibara, dia merasa bersyukur karena Pangeran Keempat datang tepat waktu, meski caranya menolong agak sedikit berlebihan.

"Murasakibara-sama, sepertinya anda sudah bisa menurunkan saya." Kata Tetsuna dengan pelan.

"Hmm? Tapi kita belum sampai ke kamar." Balas Murasakibara yang membuat Tetsuna langsung kaget dan memberontak.

"Ka-Ka-Kamar?! A-A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan di kamar?" tanya Tetsuna yang gugup dan segera menghindar. Murasakibara sedikit kesal karena Tetsuna memukul tengkuknya cukup keras supaya terbebas dari dekapannya.

Tapi melihat ekspresi Tetsuna yang gugup justru membuat amarahnya meredam. Ia mendekatkan dirinya yang besar dan mengapitnya di tembok.

"Heeeh ternyata Kuro-chin bisa berpikiran mesum juga ya? Apa yang kau pikirkan saat aku bilang kamar?" tanya Murasakibara dengan senyum menggoda. Wajah Tetsuna seketika memerah, dia tidak bisa pergi atau melakukan apa pun lagi. Murasakibara 2x lipat lebih besar darinya.

"Coba katakan, apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" tanyanya lagi berbisik di telinga Tetsuna. Gadis itu sudah sangat takut dan gemetar, air mata bahkan menumpuk di pelupuknya.

"Hehehe maaf karena menakutimu. Tapi wajah Kuro-chin saat terdesak benar-benar menyenangkan." Murasakibara menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mengusap lembut rambut Tetsuna.

"Kau sangat manis ketika malu-malu dan terbebani." Murasakibara mencium air mata yang ada di pipi Tetsuna. Seketika wajah gadis pelayannya memerah, siapa sangka Pangeran Keempat lebih agresif dari yang lain.

Murasakibara pergi meninggalkan Tetsuna yang terduduk lemas di lorong istana.

"A-Aku lelah..." batinnya yang memegangi pipinya yang masih memerah. Sejak menjadi Pelayan di Istana, kehidupan tenangnya menghilang. Bahkan di hari liburnya, semua Pangeran tak merasa berdosa untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Membaca buku cerita favoritnya kini hanya sebuah kenangan di masa lalu. Dia rindu membaca di tempat yang tenang dan sunyi seperti dulu.

Usai kejadian itu Tetsuna bangkit dengan lemas, tapi dia harus kembali pada pekerjaannya dan kenyataan. Saat tengah berjalan, Miki berlari mengejarnya karena sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Pangeran Kelima, Kise.

Tetsuna segera menuju ke ruangan Raja, di sana dia melihat Akashi dan Kise serta Nijimura. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Miki tentang kesepakatan yang batal dengan Lago, Akashi memanggil Kise bertemu Raja.

Ruangan Raja kini sangat berat karena tekanan yang diberikan oleh Akashi, bahkan dia memandang Kise dengan amarah. Padahal Raja terlihat biasa dan tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Lago memang dipimpin oleh Bangsawan yang memiliki kedudukan di Istana, tapi sifatnya rendahan dan biadab. Aku tidak menyangka jika Kota semakmur itu dipimpin oleh seorang tiran." Kata Kise mencoba membela dirinya sendiri.

"Kise... Kegagalan tetap kegagalan. Aku tahu Haizaki memang rendahan dan tiran, tapi untukmu kalah dan tidak mendapatkan kesempatan ini sesuatu yang memalukan." Ucap Akashi yang membuat Kise semakin tertunduk.

Kise dan Haizaki memang berselisih sudah sejak beberapa tahun. Ini disebabkan karena Kise yang menolak pertunangan dari Bangsawan Lago, lalu Haizaki yang menggantikannya.

Daripada menolak, lebih tepatnya justru dicampakkan. Kise menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu Putri Bangsawan Lago, tapi tiba-tiba dia mendapatinya berselingkuh dengan Haizaki.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Kise melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya di mana keduanya saling bercumbu mesra. Karen itu dia jadi sangat dendam dan benci pada Haizaki, dan membatalkan pertunangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima kegagalan, bahkan itu jika darimu. Aku yang akan maju sendiri." Kata Akashi semakin membuat Kise tak berdaya.

"Tunggu, Akashi-sama." Sela Tetsuna yang membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Ini adalah tugas yang telah anda berikan pada Kise-sama. Tidak, ini adalah tugas yang Nijimura-sama berikan pada Pangeran Kelima. Jadi biarkan Kise-sama menyelesaikan tugasnya." Tambahnya, seketika Akashi menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin. Sesaat Tetsuna teringat dengan kata-kata Midorima yang mengharuskan dirinya berhati-hati dengan Akashi.

"Itu benar." Kata Nijimura yang ikut bicara.

"Ini adalah tugasnya. Jika dia gagal, maka dia akan memperbaikinya bersamaku. Lagi pula, kau juga sudah memiliki tugasmu sendiri, Akashi-sama." Nijimura tidak takut atau gentar saat menghadapi Akashi yang menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku mengerti jika ini memang bagian dari pelajaran. Tapi... Jika ada kegagalan lagi, aku tidak akan diam. Bahkan jika itu Nijimura." Akashi pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan Raja.

"Haaah..." semuanya menghela nafas bersamaan.

Nijimura menyuruh Tetsuna mengantarkan Kise ke ruangannya, sudah pasti Pangeran Kelima lelah dengan perjalanannya. Sedangkan dirinya akan berbicara lebih lama dengan Raja.

Di kamarnya Kise hanya diam dan tidak bersemangat, sifat cerianya seolah hilang entah ke mana.

"Kise-sama, teh madu anda telah siap." Kata Tetsuna lembut, ia meletakkan teh kesukaan Kise di depan meja.

"Kise-sama..." panggil Tetsuna pelan, tapi sepertinya Kise benar-benar sudah berada di dunia lain.

"Kise-sama!" panggilnya lagi dengan meninggikan nada.

"Eh? Ah? Iya?" respons Kise terkejut, dia tampak pucat dan tidak baik-baik saja.

"Saya sudah membuatkan anda teh madu, tapi karena anda sibuk melamun selama 5 menit. Tehnya sudah tidak hangat." Balas Tetsuna datar, Kise meminta maaf dan hanya tertawa. Ia mengambil teh yang dibuatkan oleh pelayannya, dan menyeduhnya.

"Menyedihkan sekali... Padahal sebelumnya aku bilang padamu jika aku akan berhasil, tapi..." Kise kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Aku benar-benar tidak berguna dan tidak bisa diandalkan."

"Plak!" tiba-tiba Tetsuna memukul wajah Kise sedikit keras.

"Saya benar-benar tidak suka melihat anda murung. Tidak, untuk Kise-sama. Saya yakin anda sudah berjuang menahannya bahkan selama perjalanan ke Lago..."

"Berkata jika anda tidak berguna dan tidak bisa diandalkan itu menyakitkan. Kise-sama boleh menangis jika kau merasa ingin menangis." Kata Tetsuna dengan wajahnya yang murung dan sedih.

"Kurokocchi... Pukulanmu menyakitkan." Balas Kise yang membuat Tetsuna tersadar, dia segera melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kise dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku!" serunya tidak enak, tapi Kise justru tertawa. Dia memeluk gadis yang ada di depannya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih... Aku benar-benar ingin menyerah, tapi... Aku tidak mau menyerah di hadapanmu, aku akan mencobanya lagi." Ucap Kise yang mengeratkan dekapannya, dan menyandarkan nyaman kepalanya pada pundak Tetsuna.

"Aku tahu jika Kise-sama bisa melakukannya. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, aku memang tidak bisa menemanimu, tapi aku ada di sini. Aku akan menunggumu pulang." Tetsuna mengusap lembut rambut Kise.

Rasa nyaman dari usapan lembut di kepalanya membuatnya tidak bisa lepas. Terlebih lagi aroma manis yang melekat pada tubuh gadis di dekapannya.

"Vanila.." batin Kise memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman hingga tertidur.

Setelah Kise tertidur dengan nyenyak, Tetsuna membaringkannya dengan posisi yang benar, lalu menyelimutinya.

Sampai malam hari pun dia tetap harus melayani Pangeran, seperti tidak ada ruang bernafas untuknya. Ketika semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai, Tetsuna terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Lagi-lagi, hari yang melelahkan... Aku ingin pulang, dan membaca buku cerita yang belum aku selesaikan." Batin Tetsuna melihat langit-langit, dia bahkan belum berganti pakaian.

"Apa ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja? Mereka tidak mengirim surat? Sudah dua bulan, tapi tidak ada yang memberitahuku." Kini dia membalikkan posisinya dan melihat tumpukan buku yang belum dibacanya. Perlahan-lahan matanya semakin berat, dia mulai merasa mengantuk kemudian tertidur.

"Na... Tetsuna... Tetsuna..." samar-samar Tetsuna mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya, suaranya begitu lembut dengan nada rendahnya yang sedikit serak. Saat membuka kedua matanya perlahan, ia terkejut melihat wajah Pangeran Pertama di depannya persis.

"Akashi-sama?" jeritnya, tapi langsung ditutup oleh Akashi.

"Ini aku..." balas Akashi yang tersenyum lembut.

Akashi menjauhkan dirinya, sementara Tetsuna duduk dan membenarkan rambut serta pakaiannya.

Matanya masih berat, tapi dia sudah harus terbangun karena teman main malamnya sudah datang.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, tidur dengan pakaian maid. Ini musim panas, apa kau tidak gerah?" tanya Akashi mengomel.

"Hmmm..." respons Tetsuna yang masih sangat mengantuk, dia bahkan berkali-kali menjatuhkan kepalanya lagi dan lagi.

"Jika kau masih mengantuk, maka tidurlah untuk malam ini. Kau pasti kelelahan karena terus diganggu oleh adik-adikku." Kata Akashi menghela nafasnya dan berdiri hendak pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Tetsuna tiba-tiba menyentuh pakaian Akashi.

"Ha? Aku akan pergi, kau harus istirahat." Balasnya yang hendak melepaskan tangan Tetsuna, tapi gadis itu menggenggamnya erat.

"Jangan pergi... Aku tidak mau kau harus pergi meninggalkanku lagi." Ucap Tetsuna dengan nada yang bergetar, bahkan ekspresinya sangat sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?" tanya Tetsuna mendongak dan menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang sangat trenyuh.

Melihat kedua mata turquoise yang digenangi air, tampak bagai lautan jernih yang indah. Wajah Akashi tersipu sekaligus tertegun, sepertinya Tetsuna berbicara dalam tidurnya. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan memegang tangannya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku ada di sini..." ucap Akashi lembut, ia menepuk pelan kepala Tetsuna, perlahan-lahan gadis manis itu mendekatkan tubuhnya.

Dengan nyaman Tetsuna menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Pangeran Pertama. Akashi mendekapnya dan membuat Tetsuna semakin terbuai dalam mimpinya.

Tapi dia tidak tahu jika yang dipeluknya bukanlah lelaki yang berasal dari mimpinya...

* * *

 **AAAAAHHHH halooo semuaaaa udah lama banget gak apdet yak ;;;;**

 **maafkan diriku karena baru bisa apdet di tahun baru ini, sejujurnya saya lagi banyak nulis ff tentang akakuro, tapi seperti biasa akafemkuroko muehe (cinta femkuro)**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah selalu review dan mempertahankan follow/fav**

 **Sejujurnya saya mau apdet lama, tapi feels dan arah ceritanya ngeblank di tengah2 h4h4  
** **Maafkan diriku jika banyak typo dan kesalahan dalam ejaan ;;;**


	8. Chapter 8

Saat bangun di pagi hari, Tetsuna terlihat kebingungan. Dia teringat dengan kejadian semalam, walau tampak samar.  
"Apa itu mimpi?" tanyanya dalam hati sembari bangkit dan membasuh wajahnya.  
"Kalau itu bukan mimpi, sudah pasti sangat memalukan." Dia berbicara sendiri dengan wajah merah di depan cermin.

Mengingat yang ada di dalam mimpinya adalah orang yang selalu dirindukannya, andai saja dia bisa pergi untuk mengunjungi orang itu sekali saja.

"Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." Batinnya dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah bersiap, Tetsuna segera membangunkan Pangeran, tapi kelimanya justru sudah berada di meja makan dengan tenang.

Tidak biasanya mereka sangat disiplin, tapi itu adalah sebuah kemajuan yang sangat diharapkan oleh pelayannya. Tetsuna dan Miki melayani Kelima Pangeran di meja makan.

Tak perlu waktu lama, mereka segera bangkit dan menjalani jadwalnya yang padat masing-masing. Lagi-lagi ini adalah sebuah kejutan dan kemajuan bagi Pangeran untuk Tetsuna. Ia sangat senang karena akhirnya Para Pangeran mulai bertindak dewasa dan tidak cerewet atau menggoda seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Kuroko. Tetsu. Kurochin. Kurokocchi." Mimpi buruk kembali datang, baru saja menghela nafas lega, dia segera menarik nafas penuh beban.  
Mereka kembali bertengkar dan berdebat di pagi hari yang cerah. Burung pun berhenti berkicau karena teriakan Keempat Pangeran yang bising.

"Tetsuna, jangan lupa jika siang nanti kita berangkat." Kata Akashi yang menyelesaikan sarapannya, dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Tetsuna menunduk mengerti, sekilas ia jadi teringat soal semalam.

"Kalau tidak salah aku mendengar suara Seijuurou?" batinnya. Lamunannya langsung buyar setelah Keempat Pangeran berteriak padanya, tentang siapa yang akan Tetsuna pilih untuk mendampinginya.

"Pangeran... Saya yakin, anda semua tidak ingin jika Nijimura-sama marah kan?" tanya Tetsuna dengan ekspresi datarnya, tapi pertanyaannya itu berhasil membuat keempat lelaki di depannya tersadarkan. Mereka segera pergi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, begitu pula Tetsuna.

Dia akan menyiapkan semua keperluannya, perjalanan ke luar negeri itu adalah hal yang cukup melelahkan. Terlebih lagi, dia akan pergi bersama dengan Putra Pertama dan Sah Raja.

Saat tengah mengepaki barang-barang, Tetsuna melihat sebuah bros berwarna merah ruby yang senada seperti rambut dan mata dari Pangeran Pertama, Akashi.

Bros itu tergeletak di kolong kasurnya, Tetsuna sempat bingung dan terdiam memandangi bagaimana bisa bros seindah itu ada di bawah kasurnya. Jika diingat sepertinya dia pernah melihat Seijuurou menggunakan bros itu.  
"Eh? Seijuurou? Kapan? Semalam?" Sadar jika yang terjadi semalam bukanlah mimpi membuatnya sangat malu. Memang benar, Seijuurou datang dan tanpa sadar Tetsuna memeluknya. Wajahnya seketika memerah, ia tidak percaya melakukan kesalahan sefatal itu di depan seorang lelaki.

Tetsuna berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja dia gugup jika tahu dirinya akan bersama dengan Pangeran Pertama selama beberapa pekan.

Dengan wajah masih memerah, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil melihat gemerlap indah batu ruby yang menjadi pusat di brosnya.

"Tapi ini memang sangat indah." Katanya pelan sembari memandangi bros yang begitu manis.

Ia melamun menatap batu yang senada seperti Seijuurou. Warnanya begitu membuat hati tenang dan hangat. Tapi ia masih tak menyangka akan mendapatkan mimpi dari laki-laki yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.  
"Ogiwara-kun" gumamnya pelan dengan tatapan mata kosong. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya tergelincir dan menjatuhkan bros yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Aduh!" rintihnya yang jatuh ke wajahnya lalu ke lantai. Ia segera mengambilnya dan menghela nafasnya lega karena permata indah yang ada di brosnya tidak pecah.

Hanya saja Tetsuna terkejut karena ada ruang kecil di dalam bros, seperti liontin. Akibat rasa penasaran yang besar tanpa berpikir panjang ia membukanya. Kedua manik turquoisenya membulat sempurna tidak percaya. Sebuah foto kecil di mana Raja dengan Ratu dan Pangeran Pertama, Akashi.

Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah dua orang bocah yang wajahnya sangat mirip, berfoto dengan senyuman di depan Raja dan Ratu. Mereka bergandeng tangan dan tersenyum. Begitu juga Ratu yang duduk dengan tangan Raja di bahunya. Itu terlihat foto keluarga yang sangat sempurna. Senyuman mereka tampak tidak memperlihatkan penderitaan atau kutukan apa pun.

"Eh? Bukankah ini adalah Seijuurou dan, Akashi-sama? Ba-Bagaimana bisa mereka ada di dua tubuh?" batin Tetsuna merinding, ia segera menutup brosnya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku yang ada di apronnya.

Ketika tengah kebingungan dengan semua hal yang tidak terduga seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dengan gugup Tetsuna membukanya, ia tampak pucat dan tidak seperti biasa. Miki yang melihat sikap anehnya merasa agak cemas, tapi Tetsuna mencoba kembali jadi dirinya. Miki bilang jika Kise membutuhkannya untuk mengepaki barang yang akan di bawa Pangeran Keempat ke Lago. Dengan senang hati Tetsuna segera berangkat ke ruangannya.

Tetsuna mengetuk pintunya, lalu terdengar dari dalam Kise berteriak menyuruhnya masuk. Baru membuka pintu dan berdiri di depan pintu ia tercengang. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna karena semua pakaian dan aksesoris berserakan di lantai dan kasur.

"Ah Kurokocchi! Masuk masuk, bantu aku untuk terlihat tampan." Kata Kise dengan semangat.

"Kise-sama, anda tidak perlu membawa begitu banyak pakaian. Kunjungan anda hanya tiga hari, jadi saya sarankan anda membawa pakaian yang nyaman untuk anda." Balas Tetsuna datar, dia mendekat dan mengambil semua pakaian yang ada di lantai.

"Eeeh tapi aku benar-benar bingung, jika sampai bertemu dengan orang-orang Lago aku ingin menunjukkan diriku yang merupakan Putra Raja." Ungkapnya menunduk sedikit sedih.

"Tentu saja tanpa pakaian mewah anda adalah Putra dari Raja yang hebat. Menurutku seorang Pangeran dinilai kehebatannya bukan dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, tapi dari wibawanya." Jelas Tetsuna, ia memberikan baju yang tampak formal dan cocok untuk Kise.

"Kise-sama sudah tampan, anda tidak perlu pakaian yang berkelap kelip. Tapi jika butuh sesuatu, maka menurutku pakaian ini akan membuat anda menunjukkan wibawa anda sendiri." Tambah pelayannya yang membuat Kise malu. Ia tidak tahu jika seorang gadis bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang sampai tersipu.

"Kurokocchi bisa mengatakan hal itu tanpa rasa malu ya." Balas Kise menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Itu karena kenyataan." Jawab Tetsuna datar. Keduanya memilih pakaian dan beberapa aksesoris yang cocok digunakan untuk Pangeran Kelima dalam kunjungannya ke kota sebelah.

Tetsuna juga memilihkan pakaian tidur yang nyaman dan hangat supaya Kise bisa tidur di Lago yang anginnya cukup kencang. Berkat itu Tetsuna mengetahui apa saja yang bisa membuat Pangeran Keempat nyaman dan tidak nyaman. Dia kemudian membuat daftar untuk diserahkan kepada Pelayan yang ada di Lago.  
Mereka berdua jadi lebih dekat karena Kise selalu mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Tetsuna. Begitu juga Tetsuna yang lebih nyaman dengan Kise daripada Keempat Pangeran lainnya karena dia yang paling menurut.

"Kise-sama..." panggil Tetsuna yang membuat Kise berbalik.

"Raja... Ah tidak, maksud saya ayah anda.. Apa beliau pernah memberikan sesuatu untuk anda sebagai hadiah ulang tahun?" tanya Tetsuna penasaran, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa lepas dari bros yang di dalamnya terdapat dua sosok Pangeran Pertama.

"Tentu saja. Meski aku anak dari selir, tapi beliau selalu memberikan hadiah. Raja adalah sosok yang adil di mataku." Balas Kise masih sibuk dengan perlengkapannya.

"Apa beliau memberi anda sebuah bros?" tanya Tetsuna kembali, kali ini Kise menolehkan kepalanya heran. Pangeran Kelima menjelaskan jika dia tidak pernah menerima hal seperti itu dari Raja sebelumnya.  
Dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa Tetsuna bertanya soal hal itu, tapi Raja sama sekali tak pernah memberi hadiah semacam itu pada Kelima Pangeran. Yang biasanya Raja berikan adalah pedang atau pakaian yang dikenakan untuk menghadiri pertemuan. Raja juga sering memberikan apa yang menjadi ciri khas para Pangeran. Seperti misalnya Pangeran Kedua, yang selalu mendapat barang antik sesuai keinginannya.

"Ah kalau begitu ini benar-benar milik Seijuurou kan? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ada Pangeran Akashi di foto ini?" batin Tetsuna masih penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Kise-sama... Apa Akashi-sama memiliki kembaran?" Tetsuna masih belum puas bertanya soal Pangeran Pertama.

"Eh? Kenapa bertanya begitu? Dia anak satu-satunya dari Ratu." Balas Kise, dia mulai menolehkan kepalanya dan memandangi Tetsuna dengan cemberut.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan soal Akashicchi padaku? Aku sedang dalam mood tidak mau membicarakannya." Ucap Kise sedikit kesal.

"Maaf. Tapi saya hanya penasaran." Balas Tetsuna melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Jika ada dua Akashicchi aku lebih suka dia yang sebelumnya bertindak sebagai kakak kami. Tapi yang mana pun Akashicchi, dia tetap kakakku, meski sifatnya yang sekarang sangat menyebalkan." Tetsuna tersenyum mendengar perkataan Pangeran yang paling bungsu.

Dia senang karena bisa mendengar Pangeran Keempat berkata begitu, apalagi kedengarannya Kise jadi jauh lebih menghargai semua saudaranya.

Tetsuna menyisir rambut pirang Sang Pangeran dengan lembut, dan membenahi pakaiannya. Mereka akan segera berangkat ke Lago bersama Pangeran Pertama dan Pengajar Istana. Pangeran Akashi dan Tetsuna akan turun di stasiun Lago dan pergi menuju negeri tetangga menggunakan kereta Kerajaan.

Mereka sengaja tidak berangkat dari ibukota karena Akashi ingin menyapa Haizaki, dia tidak mau adiknya gagal lagi hanya karena masalah di masa lalu keduanya.

Di dalam Mobil Kerajaan suasana sangat hening dan begitu berat. Baik Akashi, Nijimura, atau Kise hanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang berbicara atau sekedar mengeluarkan suara. Tapi Tetsuna baru pertama kali menaiki kendaraan roda empat yang baru dikenalkan 5 tahun lalu. Itu adalah kendaraan yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh Para Bangsawan dan Anggota Kerajaan. Siapa sangka dia bisa naik dan ikut andil salah satunya. Iring-iringan mobil berwarna hitam menembus jalanan yang sedikit berbatu.

Karena begitu tenang dan sunyi hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil yang membosankan, akhirnya Tetsuna memberanikan diri berbicara, Kise sempat senang, tapi Tetsuna berbicara hanya untuk mendapatkan izin membaca. Meski jalanan sedikit berkelok dan berbatu, tapi Tetsuna tidak peduli dan berusaha penuh memfokuskan dirinya dalam mode membaca.

Selama perjalanan Tetsuna membaca sebuah buku yang cukup menarik perhatian Pangeran Pertama dan Pengajar Istana.

Buku yang terlihat tebal berwarna cokelat, dengan sampul yang indah di depannya. Tampak sebuah gerbang dengan pernak pernik mejikuhibiniu yang menjadi sampulnya memancarkan pelangi ke luar bila dipaparkan langsung pada cahaya.

"Apa judul bukunya?" tanya Pangeran Kelima yang mulai penasaran.

"Secret Door. Ini buku cerita yang diberikan oleh nenek saya." Balas Tetsuna masih membaca.

"Sampulnya indah sekali, nenekmu suka buku-buku juga?" tanya Kise kembali.

"Un, beliau memiliki banyak buku di rumah kami." Kata Tetsuna yang sibuk dengan buku ceritanya.

Nijimura juga mulai ikut bicara tentang buku cerita yang dibaca oleh Tetsuna. Berkisah tentang seorang Putri yang berpetualang untuk menyelamatkan Pangeran. Cerita yang jarang memang, tapi Tetsuna sangat menyukainya karena Putri itu merupakan simbol dari keberanian dan kehebatan seorang wanita. Ia jadi gadis yang sangat berbeda ketika menceritakan buku favoritnya. Ekspresinya yang biasa datar dan terlihat dingin mendadak hangat dan penuh warna.

Ketiga lelaki di dalam mobil sampai kagum dan ikut menikmati keseruan dari cerita yang dibawakan oleh Tetsuna. Bahkan Pangeran Pertama yang sebelumnya terlihat tidak tertarik jadi ikut menikmatinya, sambil mendengarkan penuh khidmat. Karena matahari sudah terbenam, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah desa kecil yang ada di perbatasan Lago dan Aride. Mereka berangkat siang hari, wajar jika tidak bisa segera sampai tepat waktu.

Tapi sepertinya baik Akashi maupun Nijimura tidak keberatan, begitu juga Kise. Mereka menginap di tempat bangsawan yang menjadi Kepala Desa sebuah desa kecil bernama Veera.

Kedatangan Pangeran Pertama membuat Kepala Desa sangat senang, terlebih lagi melihat Kise yang merupakan satu Keluarga dengannya.  
Shinya Nakamura, salah satu anggota Keluarga Bangsawan Kaijou. Semalaman Kise hanya berdua mengobrol dengan Nakamura karena Akashi menolak untuk bergabung. Begitu pula Nijimura yang memilih beristirahat di kamar.

Setelah selesai mengurusi semua keperluan kedua Pangeran dan Pengajar Istana, Tetsuna baru bisa ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.  
Tapi daripada menggunakan waktunya untuk beristirahat, gadis manis itu lebih memilih menunggu Seijuurou. Dia ingin bertanya soal bros dan foto yang kini selalu berada di sakunya. Sembari menunggu lelaki yang memiliki senyuman manis, ia melanjutkan membaca buku favoritnya.

Lembar demi lembar ia baca dengan seksama dan penuh penghayatan, terkadang matanya tidak mau berkedip saking asyiknya dengan setiap bagian kata yang menantang.

Tapi sampai bukunya hampir berakhir sosok lelaki itu tidak juga datang. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang ada di sebelahnya. Sudah tengah malam, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda darinya.

Karena penasaran akhirnya Tetsuna mencoba untuk mengecek ke kamar Pangeran Pertama, Tapi baru akan mengetuk pintu ia mendengar Akashi berbincang dengan orang lain.

"Apa mereka sudah mengetahui identitas dari cucu yang akan mewarisi seluruh kekayaan _Reinvearth Family_?" tanya Akashi. Satu kesalahan fatal darinya karena berpikir semua orang tidak akan datang ke kamarnya saat malam hari. Tetsuna juga tidak seharusnya ikut mendengar percakapan mereka. Tapi dia penasaran dengan siapa Pangeran Pertama berbincang.

"Tidak, masih belum. Dan satu masalah lagi Seiji. Bros yang menjadi identitasku menghilang." Suara yang sangat mirip dengan Seijuurou terdengar di balik ruangan Pangeran Pertama. Dan lagi, ia memanggilnya Seiji.  
Tetsuna sangat terkejut sampai dia tidak bisa beranjak dari sana. Kedua kakinya membatu tak mau bergerak.

Apa memang sebenarnya Pangeran Pertama itu bukan hanya satu? Seijuurou hanya mengarang cerita untuk menutupinya? Siapa Seiji dan Seijuurou sebenarnya? Apa hubungan keduanya? Lalu bros yang dimaksud lelaki dengan suara serupa Seijuurou itu, apakah yang tengah dipegang Tetsuna saat ini?

* * *

 **Haiii saya update lagi 3  
Btw saya lupa mau ngasih sumber inspirasi yang didapet buat konfliknya para selir itu dari komik shoujo yang judulnya Shinigami no Saikon, cuma bunga mawar diganti jadi bunga lycoris. Cerita komiknya bagus dan gak bikin ngantuk lavv lavv pokoknya...  
Dan di sini yang namanya Seiji (lagi2) itu buat bokushi, Seijuurou itu oreshi yaa  
**

 **Latar cerita ini emang udah modern kok, cuma Kerajaan mereka aja kismis /heh /digebukin /nggakdeng /lagiprosesceritanya /negaraberkembang  
Dan mungkin ada yang mantan RPers di twitter tahun 2012-2014... Reinvearth itu nama family yang ada di twitter dan dulu booming sekali karena ramai anggota dan pendirinya. Saya anggota di sana juga dan emang asyik sih semua orangnya *pose* /tapiudahpadadeact /mampuslu**

 **Oke sampai jumpa chapter depan, terima kasih review dan favnya as always aku sayang kalian kalian gak sayang aku bye /apaansih /modyarsanah /jantelatapdetmakanya  
Maaf jika ada kesalahan eyd dan juga typo dimana2**


	9. Chapter 9

"Siapa di sana!" seru Pangeran Pertama yang membuka pintunya dengan kasar, tapi ia tidak melihat siapa pun. Karena tidak mendapati siapa-siapa, Akashi menutup pintunya kembali.

"Jadi... Soal bros yang ayah berikan, di mana kau menghilangkannya Seijuurou?" tanya Pangeran Pertama pada sosok lelaki yang sangat mirip dengannya. Hanya saja kedua matanya berwarna ruby senada dengan Seijuurou, lelaki yang dikenal baik oleh Tetsuna.

Jadi, Seijuurou dan Seiji adalah eksistensi nyata yang bukan hanya dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh. Mereka berdua benar-benar mirip dan tidak ada celah untuk membedakannya selain mata, juga ekspresi yang ditunjukkan.  
Tapi tentu saja ini membingungkan Tetsuna, sangat sangat membuatnya bingung. Dia tidak mengerti harus bicara pada siapa soal ini.

Pangeran Kelima bahkan bilang jika Pangeran Pertama tidak memiliki kembaran, saudara mereka hanya ada lima orang saja. Lantas, siapa sebenarnya Pangeran Pertama? Seiji atau Seijurou? Mereka itu siapa?

.

.

.

Esok harinya mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya, Tetsuna hanya menundukkan kepalanya penuh kebingungan. Sesekali matanya memandangi Pangeran Pertama yang tampak tidak peduli dengan lingkungannya.

"Bros... Pangeran Akashi selalu mengenakannya, tapi yang ia kenakan adalah yellow topaz sedangkan Seijuurou memiliki bros dengan batu ruby." Batin Tetsuna mengamati bros yang ada di leher Akashi.

"Apa ada masalah Tetsuna?" tanya Akashi yang melirik sedikit pada sosok gadis di depannya.

"Tidak ada Pangeran." Balas Tetsuna menundukkan kepalanya, untung saja wajahnya datar, dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang macam-macam. Akashi juga tidak merasa curiga sama sekali padanya.

Hanya saja karena kebetulan mendengar obrolan ambigu yang tidak dapat ditangkap dengan baik semalam, membuat kepalanya pusing.

Dia bahkan tidak tidur hanya untuk menunggu kehadiran Seijuurou, tapi tidak kunjung datang. Aneh...

Sebelum siang mereka telah sampai di Lago, karena Pangeran Akashi datang jadi sambutannya sangat mewah. Bahkan terlihat bangsawan yang sebelumnya merendahkan Kise jadi sangat ramah. Meski semuanya tahu itu hanya akting, tapi selama kesepakatannya berjalan lancar maka tidak dipermasalahkan. Tanpa basa basi Akashi meminta ruang rapat untuk para bangsawan Lago.

Sementara mereka melakukan rapat, Tetsuna bergabung bersama dengan para pelayan yang ada di Istana kediaman Haizaki. Para pelayannya bilang jika Tuan Tanah Lago memang seorang tiran yang tidak segan membunuh atau melukai rakyat kecil yang tidak patuh padanya.

Tingkahnya seenaknya saat berada di Istana, para pelayan harus menuruti semua kemauannya yang tidak sesuai dengan norma. Itu membuat suasana di kota yang memang makmur ini jadi sia-sia untuk rakyatnya.

Tetsuna agak mengerti, dia juga merasa jika Para Pangeran sebelumnya bertindak hampir sama, meski tidak sampai menjadi tiran sih. Tapi baik Haizaki atau Kelima Pangeran, mereka semua sama-sama egois dan mementingkan kemauannya.

Tidak mempedulikan rakyatnya bahkan para pelayan yang ada di Istana. Tapi meski begitu, dia juga yakin Haizaki mungkin bisa berubah. Buktinya semua Pangeran bisa bekerja sama, kecuali Pangeran Akashi yang memang sama sekali hatinya tidak pernah terjamah.

Selama beberapa jam berada di ruang rapat akhirnya Akashi, Kise, Nijimura, dan Bangsawan Lago keluar dari ruang rapat.

Lagi-lagi mereka harus menunda keberangkatannya karena Akashi meminta pesta dansa diadakan nanti malam di ballroom Istana.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi sepertinya dia memiliki rencana yang hanya kepalanya saja yang tahu.

Selama berada di Lago, Tetsuna tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi para Pangeran yang berisik, dan tidak pernah berhenti memanggil namanya sekali saja. Dia menikmati waktunya meski harus menemani Kise beserta Nijimura berjalan-jalan di daerah Lago yang memiliki danau sebesar lautan, tepat seperti yang dikatakan Akashi.

Siapa sangka Tetsuna bisa melihatnya langsung, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ada danau yang sangat luas dan begitu indah. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat seberang danaunya. Alado, yang berarti bersayap. Dinamakan begitu karena pulau yang ada di tengah danau jika dilihat dari atas berbentuk seperti sayap. Danau terbesar yang ada di dunia. Dan beruntungnya Kerajaan Versailus memilikinya di tempat ini. Siapa sangka jika itu benar-benar danau dan bukan laut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Akashicchi?" tanya Kise heran, mereka bertiga berjalan di taman yang ada di pinggir danau.

"Entah, terkadang dia bertindak di luar arahanku." Balas Nijimura yang sama bingungnya.

"Tiba-tiba menyuruh mengadakan pesta perayaan. Padahal dia sudah tahu jika para cecunguk itu merencanakan sesuatu dan memanfaatkan kita." Ucap Kise ketus, ia kesal dengan yang terjadi di rapat tadi. Karena tidak bisa berbuat apa pun, mereka juga menyayangkan kualitas Lago yang menurun sejak kepemimpinan Haizaki.

"Lago artinya danau bukan? Nijimura-sama, saya dengar jika tanah ini masih menjadi perebutan bangsa lain di luar sana. Apa itu benar?" tanya Tetsuna yang berhasil merubah topik pembicaraan serius mereka.

"Benar. Tapi sekarang mereka memperebutkan tempat ini lewat berbagai macam serangan politik." Balas Nijimura, ia mulai memberi pelajaran untuk Tetsuna dan juga Kise.

Versailus adalah negara kecil yang memperluas daerahnya lewat peperangan dan juga perdagangan. Dari Aride yang menjadi pusat kota, hingga desa di ujung paling utara di mana Tetsuna tinggal, Ventoso. Semua dicapai dalam beberapa dekade, sampai akhirnya Raja yang merupakan ayah dari para Pangeran menduduki tahta. Ia juga mengalami peperangan sengit di daerah selatan setelah kota Lago, Sin Lluvia yang hampir memisahkan diri dari Versailus. Tapi berkat perjuangannya, kota Sin Lluvia yang kini jadi pusat pertambangan tidak jadi berpisah dan tetap milik Versailus. Begitu pula dengan Lago, kesetiaan tentara dan semua rakyatnya pada Keturunan Raja tidak untuk main-main.

Tadinya semua masih bisa dikendalikan bahkan setelah Raja meninggal, tapi para Bangsawan dari setiap daerah mulai menunjukkan pemberontakannya secara diam-diam.

Ini semua dimulai ketika rumor mulai tersebar di luar ibukota tentang para Pangeran yang berselisih. Dan kedudukan Putra Mahkota masih belum ditentukan oleh Raja sendiri.

"Karena itu, sangat mudah bagi mereka untuk mendekati semua Pangeran. Tapi mereka lebih menginginkan kekuatan Akashi-sama yang menjadi Putra Sah Raja." Jelas Nijimura.

Dia juga mengalami kesulitan karena sebelumnya beberapa kali menemukan pelayan yang berusaha meracuni para Pangeran. Alasan mengapa semua Pangeran membenci wanita karena para pelayan itu selalu menggoda dan berusaha untuk membunuh mereka. Semua pelayan wanita berdalih menginginkan harta, dan kekuasaan. Karena itu para Pangeran selalu berganti pelayan, dan bahkan tidak mendapatkannya sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya Raja Taiga membawa Tetsuna masuk ke dalam Kerajaan.

Nijimura masih tidak mengerti maksud dari Taiga apa, tapi dia tahu sesuatu telah disembunyikan oleh Rajanya.

"Karena itu di bawah naunganku, aku ingin para Pangeran setidaknya mengerti arti soal mengabdi pada rakyat. Ingatlah bahwa Raja ada karena Rakyat." Tutur Nijimura yang membuat Kise sedikit murung.

"Apa kau keberatan denganku, Kise-sama?" tanya Nijimura yang menyadari keraguan Pangeran Kelima. Kise menundukkan kepalanya mencoba merangkai setiap kata yang ingin diucapkan.

"Kau tahu kan, selama ini kami hanya bermain-main. Kami bahkan tidak mengerti masalah apa yang tengah ada di negeri ini. Tapi meski begitu aku ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk rakyatku, bukan karena aku ingin menjadi Raja, tapi karena ini memang sebuah kewajiban." Katanya dengan begitu jujur.

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuat Nijimura dan Tetsuna tersenyum lembut. Mereka senang jika memang semua Pangeran mulai berpikir demikian. Tapi memang masalahnya hanya satu, Akashi tidak mau bergantung atau setidaknya berbagi soal apa yang ada di benaknya.

Meski hanya sekali atau dua kali, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukannya.

Sekembalinya mereka ke Istana, Tetsuna mulai membantu Kise untuk bersiap menuju ke ballroom menemui para tamu di pesta dansa. Ia juga disuruh untuk mengenakan gaun yang indah, walau hanya seorang pelayan, dan menolak. Meski begitu Nijimura memaksanya sebagai kewajiban, akhirnya Tetsuna memilih short dress yang sederhana dan membuat gerakannya jadi lebih mudah. Rambutnya yang biasa dia gelung, kali ini dibiarkan terurai dan mendapat sentuhan seperti di keriting bagian bawahnya. Dengan beberapa aksesoris di bajunya yang membuatnya makin cantik.

Tetsuna sukses membuat Kise menganga tidak percaya, dan Nijimura yang tak bisa mengedipkan matanya. Sedangkan Akashi juga tidak bisa mengelak gadis di depannya memang sangat cantik, ini pertama kalinya ia berwajah terkejut.

Kise tidak berhenti mengibaskan ekornya di sekitar pelayannya, dia lupa jika dirinya saat ini tengah berada di tempat orang.

"Kise-sama, tolong tunjukkan martabat anda. Tidak seharusnya anda terlalu banyak bicara saat ini." Kata Tetsuna memperingatkan. Kise tersenyum menundukkan kepalanya, tapi saat ia mendongak dan menyibakkan poninya ke belakang. Senyum yang tadinya terlihat sangat mengganggu berubah jadi tajam dan memikat. Ia membenarkan posisi kerahnya.

"Aku tahu kok." Balasnya yang mulai menunjukkan aura luar biasa terangnya. Tak bisa ditepis jika Pangeran Kelima adalah Pangeran dengan pesona nomor satu soal wajahnya yang tampan.

Mereka berempat segera menuju ke ballroom untuk menikmati pesta yang diminta Akashi siang tadi. Karena Tetsuna tidak terlalu pandai di hadapan orang-orang, ia lebih memilih menepi sambil menikmati makanannya. Tiga pria yang menjadi pusat perhatian segera dirubung oleh wanita bangsawan. Mereka ramai-ramai menawarkan dirinya.

"Apa Kise-sama baik-baik saja? Dia terlihat tidak nyaman, tapi sepertinya ia terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Walau dapat dilihat tatapan matanya sangat terganggu." Batin Tetsuna mengamati Kise, ia memasukkan daging ke dalam mulutnya dengan nikmat. Kemudian matanya beralih pada sosok merah cerah yang tersenyum menebarkan aura tingginya. Benar-benar tidak bisa dielak jika Akashi adalah Putra dari Raja dan Ratu. Tapi, kembali lagi soal yang dibicarakan dengan laki-laki kemarin membuat pikiran Tetsuna terganggu. Dia juga tidak salah dengar tentang legenda yang menyebutkan Keluarga Reinvearth.

"Hei, aku dengar Raja dan para Pangeran menyimpan aset berharga dari Keluarga Reinvearth." Lagi?

Seketika mendengar kata Reinvearth membuat Tetsuna membulatkan matanya, ia meletakkan irisan daging yang ada di piring. Kemudian mengambil jus apel, dan mencoba mendekat pada dua bangsawan yang tengah berbisik.

"Siapa sangka kalau Raja yang baru akan sangat merepotkan. Susah payah jika kita bergabung dengan sekte itu tanpa mendapatkan apa pun." Ucap bangsawan lainnya.

"Tidak masalah jika Raja memiliki aset berharga Reinvearth, karena sebentar lagi Lago dan beberapa daerah lainnya akan jatuh."

Tetsuna tidak mengerti soal Reinvearth yang mereka bicarakan, tapi itu sudah pasti ada kaitannya dengan Pangeran Pertama, dan mereka menyebutkan Raja juga.

Hanya saja ucapan Lago dan beberapa daerah yang akan jatuh itu maksudnya apa? Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh orang teratas di Kerajaan ini? Konflik seperti apa yang tengah dihadapi oleh Kerajaan?

"Para hadirin sekalian... Kita mendapatkan kejutan spesial karena Akashi-sama datang ke sini secara langsung untuk masalah proyek besar pembangunan saluran air bawah tanah. Kalau begitu beri sambutan yang meriah untuknya." Kata Haizaki tiba-tiba memasuki ruang pesta dengan gelas anggurnya.

"Mari kita mulai pestanya."

* * *

 **hae saya update lagi wwww *pose*  
** **kebetulan lagi ada ide buat lanjutin ini ff, dan rasanya sayang kalau saya nikmati sendiri h4h4 /nak**

 **di sini masih diliputi banyak tanda tanya, mungkin saya harus panjangin lagi setiap chapter atau justru chapternya yang jadi panjang? hmm bingung  
**

 **terima kasih sudah setia membaca, karena banyak draft yang udah jadi, dan numpuk, ke depannya saya bisa lancar update (semoga aja gak ada halangan)  
maaf kalau masih banyak typo dan eyd yang salah, sekali lagi terima kasih *ciumin satu2***


	10. Chapter 10

Suasana pesta terlihat berjalan seperti biasa, hanya saja baik Tetsuna, Kise, dan Nijimura merasa tidak enak. Entah karena Haizaki bicara berdua dengan Akashi, atau karena mereka tampak sedang diawasi. Meski begitu Tetsuna bersikap biasa, dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika nyawa Pangeran terancam.

"Kalau begitu, bawa masuk barang yang akan kita persembahkan pada Pangeran~" kata Haizaki dengan begitu keras, ia tampak sangat senang.

Barang yang dimaksud itu apa? Semua mulai penasaran dengan barang yang Haizaki katakan.

Beberapa pelayan asing yang sebelumnya tidak ada di Istana justru masuk, sudah diduga jika ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Dengan memanfaatkan hawa keberadaannya, Tetsuna menyelinap pergi.

"Buka guci dan petinya." Perintah Haizaki, semua pelayan yang membuka peti kayu berukiran cantik bersama guci keramik yang khas dari luar negeri itu.

Saat kedua barang itu dibuka semua orang terkejut, bahkan para wanita menjerit. Senyum Akashi yang semula berada di wajahnya pun menghilang. Kise dan Nijimura membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Itu? Bukankah itu senjata api?! Dan? Opium!?" seru Kise tidak percaya.

.

.

.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Kapal Negeri Fajansa. Mereka mengembangkan senjata api terbaru yang belum diperkenalkan oleh seluruh dunia. Tapi secara cuma-cuma mereka memberikannya padaku, dengan bonus yang luar biasa di sampingnya."

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan Haizaki?" tanya Akashi dengan ekspresi yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Aku hanya ingin bekerja sama denganmu. Apa yang kalian semua sembunyikan. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Akashi... Kau menyembunyikan kunci untuk semua harta Keluarga Reinvearth kan?"

"Eh? Reinvearth? Keluarga yang misterius itu? Anggota Keluarga yang pernah menjadi Raja Dunia? Tapi bukankah itu hanya legenda?" tanya Kise tidak percaya.

"Tidak... Itu mungkin bukan legenda. Sebagian orang memang menganggapnya legenda, tapi ada bukti nyata jika keturunan mereka masih hidup dan sewaktu-waktu bisa mengambil alih dunia kembali." Jelas Nijimura yang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Haizaki.

Kerajaan Versailus, memang negeri yang makmur dan subur. Dari daerah kecil hingga merambah ke Lago dan daerah besar lainnya. Negeri yang padat penduduk dan menjadi negeri nomor 2 yang mendominasi dunia itu kabarnya Para Raja Pendiri bekerja sama dengan Keluarga Reinvearth sehingga mereka mendapatkan semua kemakmuran itu.

"Tapi tetap saja, bukti itu tidak pernah ditemukan. Hal bodoh apa yang telah kau katakan, Haizaki-sama?" tanya Nijimura yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Di luar negeri bahkan sudah banyak tersebar kabar ini. Mereka berbondong-bondong mencoba mendekati Bangsawan daerah untuk bisa sampai ke Aride. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Fajansa, mereka memberikan senjata ini supaya bisa memaksamu yang benar-benar pandai karena datang kemari tanpa penjagaan." Haizaki tertawa ketika segerombolan laki-laki datang dan menyuruh Akashi, Kise, dan Nijimura mengangkat tangannya tidak melawan.

Jujur saja Akashi tidak mungkin semudah itu terjebak dalam situasi ini, dia sangat tidak menyukai kalah. Apalagi untuk mengangkat tangannya ke atas sebagai tanda menyerah.

Sejujurnya situasi ini terlalu mudah, tapi Haizaki tidak memikirkannya. Dia justru menyuruh orang-orang negeri Fajansa berbuat sesukanya terhadap Pangeran dan Pengajarnya.

"Kalian naif sekali. Kukira kau akan memberiku kejutan yang luar biasa. Ternyata justru seperti yang diprediksi. Huuh aku kecewa." Kata Akashi yang membuka mulutnya di hadapan seorang pejabat Fajansa dan juga Haizaki dengan senyumnya yang penuh makna. Hanya ia yang menolak untuk duduk meski diancam dengan senjata api.

"Apa yang kau katakan Akashi? Kau sudah kalah, menyerah dan beritahu soal harta itu." Balas Haizaki dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

"Apa kau pikir kau sudah menang? Aku bahkan tidak tahu soal harta yang kau bicarakan. Dan lagi, seorang pejabat dari negeri tetangga menyerang Pangeran... Apa kau tidak takut jika rakyat negerimu kami bakar habis?" tatapan mata Akashi begitu tajam dan mengerikan.

Pejabat yang dipanggil Hanamiya oleh Haizaki tidak gentar meski ancaman Akashi begitu terdengar mengerikan. Tapi mereka berdua itu tiran yang tidak memperdulikan soal rakyat atau apa pun.

"Hei cebol. Cepat berikan harta yang kau sembunyikan itu." Kata Hanamiya yang tidak tahu takut. Wajar saja dia begitu, karena ia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa Akashi saat kesal. Kise, dan Nijimura saja mengalihkan wajahnya karena tidak kuasa melihat kalau sampai kepala lelaki di hadapan Akashi melayang. Tapi entah apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Pangeran Pertama si Absolut yang tak terkalahkan. Ia terduduk mengikuti permainan Haizaki dan Hanamiya.

"Aku beritahu dirimu. Harta yang dimaksud itu bukan benda. Jangan sembarangan mengartikannya, lagi pula kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya." Balas Akashi, kali ini dengan senyuman yakin dan tulus. Baik Nijimura dan Kise tidak pernah melihat senyumnya yang begitu.

"Jangan banyak bicara, katakan saja di mana hartanya!" seru Hanamiya mulai kesal. Akashi terus tersenyum dan beberapa detik kemudian semua pengawal dari Istana sudah mengepung ballroom. Mereka datang bersama dengan Tetsuna. Bahkan para bawahan Hanamiya dan Bangsawan yang bersekutu dengan Haizaki sudah dijatuhkan tanpa disadari semuanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Haizaki kepada semua pengawal Istananya.

"Apa kau berani menentangku?!" serunya sedetik kemudian, tapi mereka tetap berada di posisinya sembari menodongkan senjata yang ada di tangan.

"Menyerah saja Haizaki, atau aku semakin memberatkan hukumanmu." Balas Akashi berdiri, ia tidak takut atau merasa harus merendahkan dirinya lagi.

Ia berjalan mendekati semua pengawal yang siap mendengar perintahnya. Ketika menyentuh Hanamiya ia berhasil menjatuhkannya, hanya karena matanya memerintahkan untuk jatuh. Semua orang terkejut tidak percaya, termasuk Hanamiya sendiri yang sudah terjatuh dan segera diamankan. Beberapa prajurit juga membantu Pangeran dan Pengajar berdiri, mereka juga mengamankan semua tamu yang tidak terlibat.

"Haizaki. Ini kekalahanmu dan semua orangmu. Atas tindakan membahayakan Pangeran, dan semua Bangsawan Lago kau harus menerima hukumanmu. Turun dari jabatanmu, dan diasingkan." Kata Akashi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sialan!" Haizaki berusaha memukulnya, tapi Akashi menghindar hingga ia terjatuh sendiri.

"Sadari tempatmu." Ucapnya merendahkan kedua laki-laki yang membuat onar.

Ketika Tetsuna mendekati Akashi untuk menanyakan keadaannya bersama dengan Kise, dan Nijimura, Hanamiya segera melepaskan dirinya kemudian menarik tangan gadis yang tengah lewat. Ia mengambil senjata api yang ada di balik guci.

"Tetsuna!" seru Akashi panik.

"Kurokocchi! Kuroko!" begitu juga dengan kedua laki-laki yang tidak percaya pelayan mereka akan berada dalam posisi yang menakutkan.

"Cepat lepaskan dia!" Akashi membentak pada Hanamiya, ia juga mengacungkan senjata api yang ada di atas peti kayu.

"Akashi! Jika kau melepaskan tembakanmu, Kuroko juga akan terluka!" seru Nijimura.

"Biarkan aku pergi, dan aku akan melepaskannya. Tapi gadis ini apa begitu spesial? Sampai Pangeran Pertama berteriak padaku?" Hanamiya mengeratkan cekikannya pada Tetsuna hingga gadis itu sulit bernafas. Akashi berdecih kesal, dia tidak bisa tenang, wajahnya sudah lebih buas dari beast.

"Jangan..." ucap Tetsuna mencoba merangkai kata. Ia menyentuh tangan Hanamiya, kemudian menarik nafasnya. Seketika semua mata membulat tak percaya, bahkan Kise dan Nijimura sampai menganga seperti melihat sirkus yang menakjubkan.

Tubuh kecil Tetsuna mampu menjatuhkan Hanamiya dengan sekali banting.

"Jangan meremehkan seorang Pelayan yang sudah menghadapi 5 Pangeran dengan tingkat pelecehan seksual di atas hukum negara." Kata Tetsuna jengkel, ia merapikan short dressnya dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan.

Ketika Akashi mendekati keduanya, suasana kembali menegang. Tanpa ragu kedua sorot heterokromatik miliknya menatap tajam penuh amarah ke Hanamiya. Ia bahkan menembakkan dua buah peluru ke kaki Hanamiya tanpa ragu.

"Akashi-sama!" seru Tetsuna yang segera mendekat padanya, mencoba menghentikan sikap gila Akashi yang membuat orang lain gemetar ketakutan. Pangeran Pertama tak takut untuk melubangi kepala Hanamiya, tapi bagi Tetsuna hal itu adalah tabu yang tak boleh dilakukan Pangeran.

"Tolong berhentilah, biar Nijimura-sama dan para prajurit yang menanganinya. Kise-sama dan Akashi-sama sebaiknya kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat." Kata Tetsuna menyentuh tangan Akashi yang mendingin. Tapi kedua matanya justru terlihat sangat ketakutan, gadis itu bisa merasakan kedua tangan yang gemetar.

Di jalan saat Tetsuna mengantar kedua Pangeran, baik Kise maupun Akashi hanya terdiam. Suasana tidak menyenangkan untuk bicara, bahkan Kise mengerti itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba Akashi berbalik dan memandang Tetsuna. Ia mendekap pelayannya yang tengah bingung dan tidak mengerti.

"Eh?" respons Tetsuna bersamaan dengan Kise. Saat Pangeran Kelima hendak memisahkan keduanya, telunjuk pelayannya diletakkan di depan bibir mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Ano, kalian bisa mengantar Kise-sama ke ruangannya. Biar aku yang mengantar Akashi-sama." Ucap Tetsuna pada dua orang pengawal di belakang.

Kise sempat menolak, tapi ia mempertimbangkan keinginan pelayannya dan akhirnya menurut. Sementara itu, Tetsuna membawa Akashi ke kamarnya, ia membuka pintu kamar milik Pangeran Pertama. Ini pertama kalinya Akashi mengandalkannya, lebih tepatnya ia bersandar padanya.

Akashi terduduk di atas kasur sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tetsuna tidak yakin dengan ekspresi Pangeran Pertama saat ini, tapi ia masih tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri.

Melihat apa yang dilakukannya tadi juga cukup membuatnya kaget serta agak sedikit takut. Tapi bagi Tetsuna sendiri, sepertinya tadi Akashi berusaha membela dan menyelamatkannya.

Bisa dilihat dari betapa khawatirnya ia, tangannya gemetar

"A-Akashi-sama, apa anda ingin secangkir teh?" tawar Tetsuna jadi sedikit gugup.

"Apa kau bodoh?" tanya Akashi yang membuat Tetsuna mengalihkan wajahnya heran.

"Eh?"

"Apa kau gila? Kenapa kau begitu gegabah! Apa kau tidak tahu betapa berharganya nyawamu!" seru Akashi, Tetsuna sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Tapi nadanya itu begitu penuh perhatian dan rasa cemas. Pelayannya itu duduk di hadapan Pangeran Pertama, ia melihat ekspresi Akashi yang sangat ketakutan.

Kedua mata turquoise miliknya membulat sempurna tak menyangka. Dia hanya seorang pelayan yang selalu diabaikan. Bahkan Akashi jarang meminta sesuatu padanya, tapi ia begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Rasanya hatinya sesak karena dipenuhi oleh rasa syukur atas perhatian Pangeran Pertama.

"Akashi-sama... Saya sangat senang mendengarnya." Kata Tetsuna, Akashi mendongak hendak marah, tapi kata-katanya yang berikutnya berhasil meredam amarahnya.

"Anda tak pernah meminta pada saya. Anda tak pernah bertanya. Sejak dari awal, anda berikan semuanya tulus dari hati. Tidak pernah berkata apa pun atau menilai orang di sekitar anda." Tetsuna tersenyum lembut sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Anda seperti matahari, terkadang seperti bayangan untuk rakyat dan kerajaan ini. Semua orang tahu jika anda adalah Pangeran yang akan mengubah negeri ini. Karena itu, nyawaku bukanlah apa-apa dibanding dengan Akashi-sama."

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Tetsuna dengan erat, ia merasa sangat tenang ketika mendekap pelayannya.

Begitu juga Tetsuna yang tidak masalah dengan dekapannya, apakah ini efek dari Seijuurou? Atau memang Pangeran Pertama, tapi bagi Tetsuna keduanya sama-sama penting...

.

.

.

Paginya Akashi telah kembali seperti biasa, karena Haizaki mendapat hukuman pengasingan, maka Pemimpin Lago bakal dikosongkan. Tapi Akashi segera bertindak, pagi itu juga ia memberi pengumuman dari Raja langsung.

"Mulai saat ini Lago akan jatuh kepada Keluarga Bangsawan Kaijou, Pangeran Kelima sendiri yang akan memimpin kota ini." Katanya membuat semua orang terkejut terutama Kise.

"Tunggu dulu Akashicchi, apa maksudmu?" tanya Kise tak percaya.

"Apa aku kurang jelas? Raja sendiri yang memintamu untuk mengatur dan memimpin kota ini. Apa kau ingin selalu berada di Istana? Apa kau selalu ingin berada di kenyamanan?" Akashi balik bertanya dengan pertanyaan menohok. Kise menundukkan kepalanya kesal, ia tidak mau sampai berpisah dengan orang yang sudah dianggap penting untuknya. Kise mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tetsuna yang hanya terdiam datar.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir Pangeran... Saya dan semua anggota Keluarga Kaijou memastikan bahwa Lago akan menjadi kota yang makmur dan bersih kembali." Kata Kasamatsu yang berlutut di hadapan Pangeran Pertama. Dia adalah Pemimpin Keluarga Bangsawan Kaijou, dan merupakan kerabat yang paling dekat dengan Kise.

Pangeran Kelima tidak bisa menolak jika Kasamatsu yang memintanya, bahkan sudah berlutut memberi hormat. Dengan terpaksa Kise menerima tugas yang harus diembannya.

Selesai penobatan dan menyiapkan kamar untuknya, Kise justru pergi ke luar. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya karena masih terkejut.

"Kise-sama..." panggil pelayannya yang sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Uwa! Kurokocchi? Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Kise yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Tetsuna.

"Sudah sekitar 10 menit lalu. Saya agak kesal karena Kise-sama terus menghela nafas seakan ini adalah akhir dunia." Balas Tetsuna dengan wajah kesalnya.

Kise tertegun dan merasa tidak enak, tapi tak dapat ditepis memang jika dirinya saat ini sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Ia menatap danau yang sangat luas di hadapannya.

Rasanya jadi ingin terjun dan menyelam saja, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana memimpin suatu kota yang bahkan lebih besar dari ibukota.

Bukan berarti tidak mampu, hanya saja keraguan di hatinya lebih besar dari kemampuan yang ia dapatkan selama mengikuti pelajaran Nijimura.

"Ne, Kurokocchi. Kalau aku minta kau untuk tinggal, apa kau mau?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja tidak." Balas Tetsuna tanpa basa basi.

"Haha sudah pasti." Ucap Kise kecewa, mungkin saja dia bisa lebih tenang kalau pelayannya itu ada di sampingnya.

"Tapi, Kise-sama. Saya akan senang jika harus mengunjungi anda di Lago. Saya masih pelayan para Pangeran, selama saya berada di sini saya akan melayani anda." Terang Tetsuna yang membuat hati Kise jadi lebih baik.

"Anda juga memiliki Keluarga yang sangat baik. Kasamatsu-sama adalah orang yang paling bisa anda andalkan bukan? Begitu juga anggota Bangsawan Kaijou lainnya. Cepat atau lambat anda akan mulai melangkah seorang diri, tapi anda tidak benar-benar sendiri. Karena, ada banyak orang di sekitar anda yang siap membantu." Jelas Tetsuna kembali dengan senyuman lembut.

Kedua pipi Kise seakan terbakar melihat gadis yang tengah tersenyum di sampingnya. Wajah manisnya tampak sangat jelas.

Rambutnya yang diikat berkibar ketika angin dari arah danau menerpa membelai wajahnya lembut. Kise tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat pelayannya dengan pandangan berbeda. Saat pertama kali bertemu ia berpikir jika Tetsuna sama seperti pelayan lain yang ingin meracunnya dan kembali berdalih untuk mencapai kekayaan.

Tapi nyatanya gadis manis itu tak pernah melakukannya. Dia juga selalu membuatnya nyaman. Kalau pun harus berkomentar, pasti tentang sesuatu yang baik.

"Aku menyukainya..." kata Kise tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Menyukai apa? Danau ini?" tanya Tetsuna polos dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Un, sepertinya itu juga aku suka. Mungkin tidak masalah kalau aku harus berada di sini. Karena aku akan mengingat senyuman Kurokocchi yang paling manis setiap kali berkunjung kemari." Balas Kise dengan senyumnya yang membuat jantung Tetsuna meledak seketika.

"Eh? Ha? Apa?" responsnya gugup disertai bingung dengan wajah super merah.

"Dan, yang ini... Kurokocchi jelas tidak akan melupakanku meski kau berada jauh." Kise mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Tetsuna yang memerah.

"Oh iya satu lagi. Kalau aku jadi Raja, akan aku pastikan Kurokocchi yang menjadi Ratunya."

* * *

 **chapter 10 dan baru mulai awal2 konfliknya, semoga kalian gak bosan ya *cry***  
 **btw ini last scene KiKuro, berikutnya bakal diisi penuh AkaKuro kabeh h4h4h4**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, maaf kalau banyak ejaan dan typo atau bahasa yang kurang mengenakkan.**  
 **Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah terus mengikuti *tebar cinta* /nak**


	11. AN

**A/N:**

Wah ternyata masih ada yang baca toh wkwkwk /lucknutkao  
Aku mau balesin review aah tapi gak semua ya~ /heh

Sebelumnya saya sebagai author The Royal Maid berterima kasih sekali pada kalian yang sudah mau menunggu untuk update walau diriku sendiri slengekan *nangis* /janlagi

Dan The Royal Maid akan berakhir di sini... *bows*

Btw penjelasan soal latarnya emang beneran udah modern huehe, sama seperti anime Gosick yang settingnya di Europe. **Catalan** itu dijadiin negara Skotlandia, **Britain** itu negara Inggris. **Versailus** saya gambarin di Perancis. **Fajansa** itu negara China.

.

Dan wilayah2 yang sebelumnya itu diambil dari bahasa Spanyol dan bahasa lain.  
 **Lago** artinya danau. **Alado** artinya bersayap. **Sin Lluvia** artinya tanpa hujan. **Ventoso** artinya berangin. Organisasi yang namanya **Modlitba** juga artinya doa dari bahasa Slovak.

Tambahan biar gak bingung, tadinya saya mau pakai satu nama aja yaitu Seijuurou buat oreshi dan bokushi, tapi saya salah mulu wk jadi Oreshi itu Seijuurou, dan Bokushi itu Seiji. Mereka sama2 Akashi kok...

Jika ada saran atau masukan silahkan tinggalkan review. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mengikuti fic ini sampai sejauh ini, semoga bisa sampai akhir yaa. Sekali lagi terima kasih~

.

Untuk balasan review (diambil dari terakhir pada review wk)~

 **SoraTsuki,** aku selalu cemungud kalau ada dirimu nak /eeea /siapawoi kupastikan bisa update kilat ya, tapi jan ngarep ya say, lagi a6 main simsnya akakuro h4h4h4h4 /lucknutiniorang

 **Frwt** , aww tengcuu terima kasih duuh kasian kalau mereka hidup di kerajaan jadul soalnya nanti komunikasinya lewat telepati /nyet semoga penjelasan di atas soal latarnya bisa membantu, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau baca semoga bisa menikmati sampai akhir yaa *tebar civok* /nakpls

 **Miichan maru** , hae kamu moodboosterku maafkan diriku yang baru memberanikan mental untuk membalas review yang berabad2 lalu /siapalu /lebaylu btw terima kasih banyak miichan sudah mau terus lanjut baca dan ikutin cerita ini meski saya suka slengekan h4h4 /setanlu semoga bisa menikmati dan mengikuti sampai akhir yaa *ciumin* /sadarnak

Ini pertama kalinya saya berani bales review keknya wkwkwk /payahlu  
Asli seneng banget setiap baca review kalian, apalagi kalau lagi down banget seperti keadaan sebelumnya di RL *nangis*

Ampuni diriku yang memang tak pandai berkomunikasi temen RL nya bisa diitung jari, bahkan ngefangirl pun daku sendiri, ngasup2 sendiri, ngeship2 sendiri /jancurhat

Oke sudah cukup segini aja. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, dan maaf karena saya sering lama update dan tak pernah balas review. Maaf juga kalau banyak typo dan kesalahan ejaan, saya masih newbie *nangis* /udahstahp

Jan lupa ya, ada sequel buat cerita ini... Karena Kuroko kita sudah bukan jadi pelayan lagi pemirsaaah h4h4h4h4

Terus juga berhubung di Last Game musuh mereka itu Jabberwock, di sequel saya juga jadiin mereka main antagonis (ceileh sopiler) /nak


End file.
